Orenji Moon
by Karumi Gonzalez
Summary: Cuando una bruja cumple 18 años debe salir de la seguridad de su casa y viajar hasta encontrar a su alma gemela. Tienen un mes para encontrarles y convencerlos de que su destino es junto a ellas. Podrán un grupo de 8 brujas encontrar a la persona con la que están unidas por el Akai Ito. Mal summary T.T denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es un one-short especial para el día de las brujas :P una loca idea que se me ocurrió a casi medio mes y ansiaba terminar a tiempo…**

 **Pues no lo termine y lo público antes porque creo que me emocione y lo hice bastante largo jajajaja así que por consejo de Mariela ;P (el cual debo admitir no quise seguir) tendré que subirlo en partes porque si no, no tendrá fin jajajaja**

 **Así que aquí les dejo esto para leer con la espera de que les guste.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Orenji Moon**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

Hoy era el mejor día de mi vida, lo había esperado por 18 largos años. Y desde el inicio del mes anterior, había practicado más arduamente que antes. Toda mi vida quise salir de esta isla. Subir a mi escoba y volar junto a la luna.

—Usagi… USAGI.

—Ya voy tía.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y faltando cuatro escalones brinque. Caí justo enfrene de mis tíos.

—Lo siento. —me disculpé al ver la expresión molesta de mi tía y la sonrisa de mi tío.

De pronto mi tía le pego en el estómago.

—Quieres dejar de reírte.

—Vamos cariño, es el mes de las brujas y son sus 18 años. Por fin podrá salir al mundo exterior para encontrar un compañero.

—Mmmm… sigo pensando que la edad es temprana.

—Rei, tú eras más chica cuando…

Mi tía movió uno de sus dedos y la boca de mi tío se cerró, gimió intentado decir más pero por más que peleo ningún sonido salió de su boca.

—Cuervo.

Como una orden mi tío se transformó en eso… un cuervo.

Mi tía sonrió y me miro como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo le mire algo asustada. Siempre que discutían mi tía terminaba convirtiendo a mi tío en un cuervo, dando por finalizada y ganada la discusión.

Sinceramente, mi tío me daba lastima.

—Usagi… aquí está tu bolso. Y afuera está tu escoba, tu tío hizo para ti… aunque yo le dije como. —susurro mientras mi tío bajaba de una de las vigas de la casa para pararse en la cabeza de mi tía.

—Gracias tía. —ella acarició mis cabellos y mi tío voló al perchero para traer mi sombrero.

Al ponerlo sobre mi cabeza gazno. Se paró sobre el para achatar la punta. Alzo el vuelo para volver a pararse sobre la cabeza de mi tía.

—Gracias tío.

El reloj comenzó a marcar las 10 de la noche, a esa hora la maestra Haruka nos había ordenado usar nuestra escoba. Mire sonriente la cara de mi tía, ella parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—Ahora, vamos a despedirte. —tallo sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran y subió su mano para que mi tío se pusiera sobre esta.

Al bajar al nivel de su rostro mi tía beso la cabeza del cuervo y este volvió a ser un hombre.

—Recuerda algo cariño. El llamado te llenara por completo tanto a ti como a él, pero si lo asustas puede que lo pierdas. —asentí ante las palabras de mi tía.

No me molesto que me repitiera lo que la maestra y todas las demás brujas me habían dicho una y otra vez.

 **.**

El llamado era algo que todas las brujas sentían, era algo a lo que también se le conocía como amor. Toda bruja al cumplir los 18 años debía hacer un peregrinaje durante el mes de luna naranja.

Durante el viaje, las brujas partían en busca de un compañero de por vida.

Un gato, un cuervo o una lechuza.

Aunque estas no eran sus verdaderas formas, la marca de un par les permitiría a ellos el mutar a nuestra voluntad. Pero no era sólo la forma que ellos tomaban lo que importaba. Sin un compañero, una bruja no estaba completa y sus poderes no se desarrollaban a su máxima capacidad… además de que dependiendo de su forma, era el como una bruja era catalogada.

Los gatos representaban a una bruja como astuta y ágil. Ellas eran catalogadas como las luchadoras, destacaban en hechizos letales. Especializadas en el arte del combate, ellas eran las encargadas de protegernos si algo ponía en peligro a nuestra raza. Eran las primeras en pelear.

Los cuervos eran rápidos y devotos, por lo que las brujas con un compañero que adoptaba la forma de uno eran considerada como defensora. Ellas por lo general guiaban a las demás. Su especialidad era la cristalomancia. Ellas eran las que apoyaban a las luchadoras con sus poderes de curación.

Por último estaban las lechuzas. Sabios y protectores. Según las estadísticas, de cada cuarenta brujas nacidas sólo una conseguía un compañero lechuza y estas por lo general a pesar de ser buenas en hechizos tanto de ataque como protectores se especializaban en adivinación. Quiromancia y todas las mancias. Ellas eran como un oráculo para nosotras.

 **.**

—Ten mucho cuidado Usagi. —dijo mi tía cuando abrí la puerta de la casa.

—Si tía. —me incline un poco para tocar gran estomago de mi tía.

—Cuídalos por mí peque.

—Usagi, no todos los humanos son malos. Pero antes de mostrarte a él, asegúrate de que no sea un Paladín.

—Lo se tío, la maestra Haruka nos ha repetido hasta el cansancio que los Paladín nos atraerán confundiendo nuestros sentidos. —repetí de forma monótona.

—Sólo ten cuidado.

Ambos estaban preocupados y lo sabía, aunque realmente me sorprendía que me cuidaran tanto cuando yo no era ni su hija.

Mi madre y padre habían muerto cuando yo era aún una niña. Mi tío Jedite me había protegido junto con mi tía Rei. Mientras que mis padres peleaban contra los Paladín que habían atrapado a una bruja durante su viaje.

Abrace a mis tíos y mire al cielo donde varias de mis compañeras y la maestra esperaban.

—Volveré pronto. Y puede que cuando vuelva la pequeña Hotaru esté esperando por que la abrace.

Tome mi escoba y me eleve tomando mi sombrero con una de mis manos para evitar que saliera volando. Al llegar junto a mis compañeras sonreí nerviosa como ellas.

—Muy bien chicas, despídanse de sus familias. —la maestra no estaba sentada como nosotras, ella estaba parada sobre su escoba.

Todas obedecimos y miramos abajo para despedirnos. La maestra se dejó caer en su escoba y con un grito de "En marcha" todas avanzamos hacia el norte. Al llegar a la barrera la maestra se adelantó para abrir un hueco por donde todas pasamos.

Una vez estuvimos todas a fuera nos detuvimos mirando a nuestro alrededor, era normal, supuse.

—Vamos no se queden ahí, volaremos hasta el amanecer. Descansaremos una vez lleguemos a las afueras de la primer ciudad.

Temerosas y con algo menos de velocidad avanzamos con el mar a nuestros pies.

 **.**

 **.**

Como dijo la maestra Haruka, volamos hasta poco antes del amanecer. Cuando dio la orden de que descendiéramos, todas bajamos a las afueras de una ciudad. Esa mañana descansamos ahí hasta el atardecer, cuando la maestra nos despertó a todas.

—Bien quiero que todas guarden todo en su bolsa.

— ¿También nuestra escoba? —pregunto Ami.

—Todo.

Guardamos dentro de nuestras bolsas como lo había ordenado la maestra y entonces una a una fuimos cambiando nuestra ropa por algo más adecuado a la cuidad.

—Sigan el dije que se les dio, ellos las guiaran. Tienen 25 días para encontrar a sus compañeros y 5 días para traerlos aquí. Saben que muchas de ustedes no encontraran compañeros… así que si no lo encuentran o no vuelvan.

Apreté mis manos cuando mencionó eso, si bien las brujas eran enviadas a conseguir compañeros nunca regresaban todas y no siempre las que volvían tenían compañero.

Según los textos a pesar de que necesitábamos aun compañero para poder sacar todo nuestro potencial también había brujas que no estaban unidas a nadie. La maestra Haruka era una de ellas y aun cuando no tenía compañero era una de las mejores, su poder para controlar el aire y la tierra era enorme. Incluso mi tía Rei había perdido contra ella en una pelea de práctica.

 **.**

Rápidamente mire a mis compañeras. Ami, Minako, Makoto, Molly, Unazuki, Esmeralda y Nehereina. Mi generación no tenía ni siquiera a 10 chicas de 18 años. Todas al igual que yo miraban a la maestra mientras apretaban sus manos con nerviosismo. Después de todo, ninguna de nosotras quería estar sola.

—Póngase sus dijes, no usen más que hechizos básicos. De ese modo los Paladín no las podrán localizar, si ven a uno no se acerquen. Desvanecerse y busquen refugio en las sombras. Sean precavidas y no muestren sus poderes a nadie ni a sus parejas antes de la fecha acordada, podrían ser Paladín.

La seriedad en todas era palpable en el ambiente que nos rodeaba. Cuando creímos que seguiría repitiéndonos las reglas que casi habían tatuado en nuestros huesos, la maestra sonrió.

—Cuídense y por favor regresen todas.

La maestra nos dio la espalda y poco a poco una a una comenzamos a caminar hacia la ciudad frente a nosotras.

Apreté mi dije antes de mirar hacia atrás. La maestra estaba ahí. Mirándonos con un brillo melancólico en sus ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

Varias horas después todas nos detuvimos en un parque. Comimos algo mientras decidíamos qué haríamos.

—Deberíamos permanecer juntas. —dijo de pronto Unazuki con voz temerosa.

—Podríamos, pero no creo que sea tan buena idea. —comento Ami.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntamos Esmeralda y yo.

Ami se sonrojo un poco cuando todas la miramos directamente.

—Bueno, si permanecemos juntas es probable que no todas encontramos a nuestro par.

Todas meditamos sus palabras y estuvimos de acuerdo con eso.

—Pero solas seriamos presa fácil.

—Y si vamos en grupos de dos. —comento Nehereina tras las palabras de Unazuki.

Todas miramos a Ami en espera de una respuesta.

—Yo… creo que esa es una buena idea.

Sonreí ante su timidez, todas pensábamos que Ami seria el nuevo oráculo. Era bastante lista y siempre pensaba antes de actuar, hablar o lo que fuera.

—Bueno entonces iremos de dos en dos. —dije sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo decidiremos quien va con quién? —pregunto Makoto haciendo que nos miráramos unas a otras.

De ser posible pediría a Ami, pero estaba segura de que ese era el mismo pensamiento que todas teníamos y cuando todas la miramos supe que tenía razón.

—Podemos sortearlo, escribir números o algo.

—Podemos usar magia. —casi grito Minako al tiempo que Ami hablo.

Esmeralda de pronto la golpeo en la cabeza.

—La maestra dijo que no podemos usar magia. ¿Acaso quieres que esos monstruos nos encuentren?

—Ustedes podrían ir juntas. —susurre de pronto— Bueno, Esmeralda es la más madura de todas y Minako es la… —me quede cayada cuando me miro molesta.

—Ok… yo voy con la niña.

—No soy una niña.

—Pues deja de ser tan infantil. Hasta Usagi sabe comportase.

Ante su acusación agache la cabeza algo avergonzada.

—Lo mejor será que el trío sea separado. —Nehereina nos señaló tanto a Molly como a mí— Yo iré con Molly.

—Yo con Usagi. —mire a Makoto algo sorprendida.

Ella era con la que menos hablaba de todas, sabía que no era mala o eso... pero ella siempre estaba algo… fuera del grupo.

—Entonces Unazuki y yo iremos juntas.

Una vez acomodadas en grupo nos dispusimos a alejarnos cada una por su rumbo. Makoto y yo caminamos por las calles observando todo. Cada cosa nos parecía fascinante.

Pasaron los días y ni Makoto ni yo sentimos la vibración de nuestro dije. Para el decimonoveno día, estamos dispuestas a rendirnos y fue entonces que ambos resonaron.

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba bañándome en el cuarto que rentamos cuando sentí el leve movimiento. Salí del baño en busca de Makoto, la cual estaba dormida.

—Mako… Mako… —grite asustándola.

Se levantó de un salto y miro a todos lados buscando un intruso o algo. Al no encontrar nada me miro a mí.

— ¿Por qué rayos estas desnuda? ¿Y por qué rayos me gritas?

—Lo siento. —puse amabas manos en mi pecho y apareció un vestido blanco.

—Tu dije. —susurro de pronto al notar que mi dije brillaba.

—Por eso grite, lo sentí mientras me bañaba.

—Ponte zapatos, hay que seguir el rastro.

Ella salió del cuarto tan rápido que me sorprendió. Parecía… feliz. Y no entendía el por qué estaba tan feliz cuando era mi dije el que vibraba.

—Apúrate Usagi. De lo contrario lo perderemos.

Corrí hacia la puerta después de tomar mi bolso y ponerme los zapatos en la entrada. Recorrimos el lugar pero en ninguna de las direcciones que caminábamos parecíamos encontrarle. El dije vibraba con la misma intensidad por lo que terminamos exhaustas.

 **.**

—Makoto, hay… que… descansar. —dije sin aliento.

—Si. Vamos ahí. —mire a donde apuntaba.

Era un lago con bancas por lo que no pude quejarme. Al llegar a la banca vacía más cercana ambas nos dejamos caer sobre ella sin el mínimo cuidado.

— ¿Quieres agua? —pregunte buscando en mi bolso una botella.

—Por favor.

Saque la botella y tome un trago antes de pasársela. Cuando termino de tomar me devolvió la botella para que pudiera guardarla. Miramos en silencio a las personas en el parque, en su mayoría parejas y niños.

Las risas de un grupo de chicos llamo nuestra atención al tiempo que ambos dijes vibraron con intensidad.

—Están aquí… juntos.

Las dos nos quedamos quitar mirando directamente hacia el grupo de 5. No estaban lejos de nosotros por lo que podíamos verlos fácilmente. Lo hicimos de forma disimulada para no vernos tan desesperadas como realmente estábamos.

— ¿Por qué hay tantos? —se quejó Mako.

—Supongo que les gusta salir en grupo… ¿No es raro que estén juntos? —pregunte después de encogerme en hombros.

—Sí, de hecho lo es.

Ante su respuesta nos miramos preocupadas un momento. Uno de ellos podía ser un Paladín.

—No recuerdo que la maestra nos dijera que ellos podían identificar a un par.

Espero que mi par sea real… quise decir en voz alta. Pero sabía que esas palabras no causarían más que dolor en Makoto.

—Creo que debemos alejarnos y vigilarlos de lejos hasta no saber... —me levante dispuesta a irme.

—Pero Usagi, para eso debemos poner en ellos un receptor. —reí nerviosa cuando señalo el detalle insignificante que había olvidado.

—Lo había olvidado. —dije nerviosa al voltear a verla.

Ella suspiro poniendo su mano sobre sus ojos en señal de frustración. Una que obviamente fue ocasionada por mí. Cuando bajo su mano, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo usual. Al pensar que estaba molesta intente calmarle.

—Mako… no volveré a olvidar algo. Estudiare más, lo prometo.

Alce mis manos, agitándolas frente a ella para calmarle y di un paso hacia atrás. Había visto su pelea contra Ami, sin importar que tan sabia fuera ella había terminado en el suelo… inconsciente. Y junto a ella, una Makoto a la que por primera vez considere aterradora.

De pronto tope con algo duro, sin voltear atrás me detuvo mirando a Mako. Fue entonces en que ese algo toco mis hombros. Paso cómodamente los bazos sobre mis hombros y me presiono hacia él, en una especie de abrazo. Levante la mirada encontrándome con un chico de cabellos rojos. Era guapo, no iba a negarlo. Pero junto a él otros cuatro nos miraban a mí y Mako.

Sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar busque los ojos de Mako para suplicarle ayuda.

—Tu nombre es Mako. Es algo extraño, ¿No creen chicos? —hablo un castaño acercándose a Mako.

—Neph, por que mejor no nos vamos.

—Motoki eres demasiado suave, por ellos te botan las chicas. Tienes que ser algo más duro con ellas. —dijo acariciando el cabello de Makoto.

La risa de algunos de los chicos me provocó un escalofrió que me recorrió toda la espalda. El agarre sobre mis hombros ejerció más presión pero yo sólo pensaba en que dejaran a Makoto.

Él chico llamado Neph tomo la barbilla de Mako, la levanto para que lo viera directo a los ojos. Mako se puso pálida e intento alejarse pero el chico la apretó del brazo.

—Basta Neph. La estas asustando.

El rubio la alejo de él y Mako se escondió tras su espalda. Fue entonces que le vi sonreír, baje un poco la vista dándome cuenta que su dije no vibraba, pero si brillaba cambiaba de tono. Su cristal antes transparente ahora era verde.

—Ahhh. Motoki, siempre tan caballero.

— ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos? — pregunto el rubio.

De pronto las manos en mis hombros me soltaron y reaccione. Me aleje del chico que parecía molesto. Casi corrí hasta Mako.

Los chicos daban miedo.

Nunca antes había pensado eso, pero ahora de verdad que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Me pegue a Mako tanto como pude. El rubio que había hecho a su dije cambiar de color se había alejado un poco y ella seguía viendo al castaño con miedo.

—Yo estoy con Motoki. Esto es aburrido, deberíamos irnos.

Mire a la que hablo y de inmediato me di cuenta que gracias a él había sido liberada. Lo apretaba fuertemente de uno de sus brazos y se interponía en su camino hacia mí.

El pelirrojo seguía mirándome haciéndome sentir incomoda y estaba segura que si no fuera por el chico de cabello negro que me daba la espalda, el pelirrojo estaría intentando tocarme de nuevo.

—Un Paladín. —escuche el suave susurro de Mako.

Sorprendida dirigí mi vista al mismo lugar que ella encontrándome con el castaño.

Cuando le vi detenidamente pude notar que en su cuello también había un dije como el de nosotras. Pero este era de color negro. Eso significaba que la bruja a la que le perteneció estaba muerta… o peor. Se dejaba usar por ellos.

—Maldición, Mamoru. Ella podía haberme entretenido. —se quejó el pelirojo.

—Vamos a buscar diversión en otra parte. —el rubio bajo la guardia.

Tanto el castaño como el pelirojo dieron la vuelta alejándose de nosotras. Makoto y yo suspiramos algo aliviadas, pero cuando el rubio siguió los pasos de los demás Makoto avanzo jalándole la manga de su abrigo.

—Ahhh. —sorprendido por el leve jalón, miro hacia Makoto.

Algo inseguro el chico puso distancia entre ellos.

—Gracias. —susurro Makoto tristemente al ver que se alejaba de ella.

—Lamento eso. Por favor no les odie, están algo borrachos. —sonrió hacia nosotras.

—Señorita, creo que esto es suyo. —volteé hacia la voz que me llamaba.

Mire mi bolsa en sus manos antes de mirar su cara. Sabía que era el chico que había alejado al pelirojo por su voz, a pesar de no haberle visto aun la cara. Cautelosamente estire la mano hasta tomar la bolsa.

—Gracias. —dije levantando la vista.

Me quede prendida de sus ojos azules. Eran tan hermosos que no pude evitar sonrojame al ver su rostro.

—Tu dije cambio de color. —expreso sorprendido.

Baje la mirada para tomar mi dije y ver cómo realmente había cambiado. Era de color banco con plata. Nunca había visto uno combinado.

—Mamoru, vamos antes de que ellos se metan en líos otra vez.

El rubio interrumpió nuestra plática y sin que pudiéramos hacer más que verlos. Makoto y yo nos quedamos ahí.

—No entiendo. —susurro Makoto con los hombros caídos.

—Son ellos. —dije yo sin poder creer que los habíamos encontrados.

— ¿Por qué parecen no tener interés en nosotros? si son nuestros par, deberían sentir el llamado como nosotras. —Makoto se giró para verme con lágrimas en sus ojos.

En sus manos mantenía encerrado su dije. Apretándolo casi de forma desesperada.

— ¿Por qué no se quedaron con nosotras? —se dejó caer en la banca y yo comencé a pensar sobre las preguntas que ella me hacía.

—Se supone que ellos también lo siente…

Ninguna de nosotras dijo nada y yo me senté junto a ella observando el lugar por donde ambos Par se habían ido.

 **.**

— ¿Crees que sea por qué un Paladín está con ellos? —dije después de un rato.

Makoto levanto la cabeza y me miro ya sin lágrimas.

—Si… eso debe ser. El Paladín debió hacerles algo.

Eso bien podía ser cierto, después de todo ellos nos cazaban. Por lo que con los años podían llegar a hacer miles de cosas de las cuales aún no teníamos conocimiento. Si bien podían engañar a nuestros dijes para hacernos creer que eran nuestro par. También podían hacer algo para que nuestro par no sintiera el llamado.

—Vamos a seguirlos. Ahora que hemos tenido contacto con ellos ya no tendremos problemas para encontrarlos. —anuncie animada ofreciendo mi mano a Mako.

—Si. Podemos esperar a que se alejen del Paladín y entonces intentar hablarles.

Nuestros dijes nos mostraban el camino por el que habían caminado y aun cuando la noche cayo, seguimos el rastro que habían dejado hasta encontrales.

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega este primer capítulo :P**

 **Por cierto antes de que lo olvide, les recuerdo que mañana es 20 por lo que me toca actualizar mis otros fic. Pero hoy no creo tener tiempo para responder a los rw con cuenta T.T así que espero no les moleste los conteste momentos antes de subirlos o después de… una disculpa adelantada T.T**

 **Besos y bendiciones para todas :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola este es el segundo capítulo de lo que dejo de ser un One-short jajajaja. Espero que el primero les gustara o llamara la atención: P**

 **Lo que ahora realmente quiero es terminarlo en la fecha indicada jajajaja así que deséenme suerte.**

 **Quiero hacer la mención y agradecimiento a Yeni que ha revisado este capítulo. T.T Hay como extrañó que revise mis capítulos T.T. Gracias mi querida hermana y amiga de corazón.**

 **Así que aquí les dejo esto para leer.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Orenji Moon**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

De un callejón salieron dos chicos corriendo. El pelirrojo tenía el labio partido y maldecía a cada paso.

Tres chicos y una chica aún permanecían dentro del mismo.

—Por lo que más quieras Neph… para de hostigar a cuanta chica veas.

Por quinta vez en menos de tres horas, Mamoru alejó a su primo de una chica.

—Maldición estoy agotado. —se quejó Motoki recargando su espalda en la pared mientras sobaba una de sus manos.

La chica que hasta hace poco estaba siendo acorralada por Neph, salió corriendo del callejón chocando con dos chicas.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa Neph? Llevas días actuando raro. Cada vez que vez una mujer corres hacia ella. ¿Tan desesperado estas por meter a alguien en tu cama?

Mamoru tenía apresado a su primo entre él y la pared. Una de sus manos apretaba su cara contra el muro y con la otra torcía su mano hacia atrás, sobre su espalda.

—Tú no entiendes idiota. Sólo los estoy protegiendo.

— ¿Protegiendo? Por favor. —se quejó Mamoru soltándolo.

—Creo que de verdad ha tomado demasiado. Lleva días sin dejar de hacerlo.

—También empiezo a pensar que tienes razón Motoki.

—Sera mejor que volvamos a la posada. —contestó el rubio ante el apoyo de su amigo.

—No son más que unos idiotas ignorantes. Ambos fueron excluidos del negocio familiar por esa razón.

Las palabras de Neph molestaron tanto a Motoki como a Mamoru.

—Piérdete Neph. —gritó Motoki dándole un golpe.

—Oy, Oy. Motoki… cálmate.

Neph escupió sangre y se tocó la quijada mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa burlesca.

—No son más que unos inútiles. Los recogieron cuando niños para servir a un propósito… pero ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente bueno y es por eso que ahora no son nada.

Mamoru aun impedía que Motoki se fuera contra Neph. Pero esto sólo hacia crecer la sonrisa de Neph, quien les dio la espalda a los dos. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo.

—Sería mejor que se quedaran en esta ciudad de mierda… les queda perfecto.

Neph abandonó el callejón al tiempo que un golpe seco se escuchó. Mamoru había pateado una botella vaciá y Motoki había golpeado la pared.

—Maldito desgraciado.

Mamoru encontró en el suelo otra botella. Se agachó para tomarla y la arrojó hacia el lugar donde antes estuvo Neph.

—Vámonos de aquí Motoki. Volvamos a la posada y tomemos nuestras cosas.

—Mamoru.

Motoki estaba sorprendido de las palabras de su amigo.

—Ambos sabemos que lo que dijo es verdad. Y por primera vez, pienso que haremos lo que dijo.

—También estas diciendo estupideces.

—Vamos Motoki. Vámonos de aquí. No volvamos al predio. Tenemos dinero suficiente para un mes… y cuando se termine podemos trabajar. Vivir en el bosque, que se yo… cualquier lugar es mejor que volver ahí.

Mamoru permaneció en silencio esperando la respuesta de Motoki, el cual seguía aturdido por sus palabras.

—Motoki… ¿Realmente quieres volver ahí?

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar a Motoki que apretó los puños y bajó la mirada negando con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Entonces… si huyo de ellos… ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Motoki avanzo hacia Mamoru sonriendo.

—No eres mi tipo, pero iré contigo. —contestó golpeando el pecho del moreno.

—Idiota. Tú tampoco eres mi tipo… aunque me gusta tu cabello rubio. Las rubias son mi tipo. Si te lo dejas crecer un poco, talvez no me importe que seas hombre.

—Calla… no digas eso ni de broma que me da escalofríos.

Salieron del callejón riendo. Al llegar a la posada donde se alojaron, agradecieron por no encontrarse con Neph. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron en busca de otro lugar donde quedarse.

 **.**

 **.**

Durante todo su camino fueron seguidos por las chicas sin que ellos se percataran de su presencia. Y las dos brujas movieron las cosas a su favor para que los chicos encontraran y se hospedarán en el mismo lugar que ellas.

Una vez adentro las chicas fueron a su cuarto.

—Creo recordar que en el libro venia un conjuro. Podemos hacer que nuestra puerta nos muestre todo.

— ¿Nos muestre todo? —preguntó confusa Usagi.

Makoto sacó la llave del cuarto y al entrar, rebuscó entre los cajones hasta encontrar el libro.

—Aquí estas. —sonrió una vez encontró la página que buscaba.

Levantó una de sus manos en dirección a la puerta y susurró unas palabras. Usagi observó asombrada como la puerta desaparecía.

—No está.

—Sí está. —corrigió Makoto mostrándole que la manija seguía en su lugar.

Abrió la puerta y Usagi comprobó que del otro lado la puerta no había cambiado.

—Podemos ver todo lo que ocurra afuera y nadie nos verá a nosotras. —anunció Makoto sonriendo.

—Es genial. Déjame ver ese libro.

—Ahora no. Ya no deben tardar en llegar. —la regañó golpeando sus manos con el mismo libro.

—Está bien. —Usagi metió la mano a su bolso y buscó entre ellos un frasco con polvos plateados.

Las chicas esperaron hasta escuchar pasos del otro lado del pasillo. Podían ver a los chicos pasar debido a que su cuarto era el segundo. Escucharon la voz de la hija del encargado, se escuchaba de forma empalagosa por lo que ambas resoplaron molestas.

Usagi abrió un poco la puerta y con el polvo ya en la mano espero a que pasaran. Una vez frente a ellos, Usagi sopló cubriéndolos del polvo. Ambos estornudaron fuertemente pero las chicas tras la puerta sonrieron al ver como en ambos brillaba algo.

 **.**

Mamoru giró en dirección a la puerta deteniéndose un momento. Había creído verla abierta pero se encontraba perfectamente cerrada.

—Por aquí por favor. —dijo la chica llamando su atención.

—Este cuarto…

—Mamoru. Ese no es.

Cuando Motoki lo tocó, Mamoru pareció reaccionar. Miró aturdido que su mano estaba en la manija de la puerta, si no fuera por Motoki de seguro él la estaría abriendo. La soltó de inmediato sin entender qué le había pasado.

—Ahhh… sí. Lo siento, estoy algo cansado.

Ambos entraron al cuarto y cerraron su puerta tras ellos.

 **.**

—Parece que el polvo no fue suficiente. —dijo decepcionada Makoto.

—Eso es porque lo que les dieron para no sentir el llamado es un objeto. —comentó Usagi aun sin despegarse de la puerta.

—Hay que esperar a que duerman. Nos colaremos en su cuarto y buscaremos los objetos brillantes. Sin ellos podrán sentir el llamado.

Usagi asintió pero no se despegó de la puerta.

—Mako… ¿No sientes un vacío en el pecho?

—Sí. Desde que lo vi irse pude sentirlo. No puedo evitar querer estar junto a él.

—Mamoru. Se llama Mamoru. —sonrió tristemente mirando a Makoto.

—Motoki… mi par se llama Motoki. —le contestó del mismo modo.

 **.**

Mientras esperaban, ambas se recostaron en la misma cama tomadas de las manos. Hablaron sobre el nuevo sentimiento que crecía en ellas. Algo que nunca habían experimentado y aun cuando les dijeron como era el llamado, ellas decían que no había comparación. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que les dijeron.

Muchas veces les dijeron que cuando hicieran contacto con su par, ambos sentirían la falta de algo… y ese vacío les obligaría a dejar todo para buscar a aquello que les completara. La necesidad de estar juntos les causaría tanto dolor que no podrían estar separados. Ambas lo sentían, lo comprendían. Pero el sufrimiento en ellas se incrementaba al saber que ellos no sentían lo mismo que ellas.

 **.**

 **.**

—Con cuidado. —susurró Usagi a Makoto que cerraba la puerta.

—Ya lo sé.

Se asomaron cautelosamente encontrándolos completamente dormidos. Motoki en la cama más cercana y en la siguiente Mamoru.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Makoto molesta al escuchar el inicio de una risa que Usagi ocultó.

—Están acostados igual que nosotras.

Makoto miró y sonrió al ver que era cierto. Ella había elegido la primera cama y Usagi la segunda. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a la cama donde el rubio descansaba.

—Mako… primero hay que buscar esas cosas y alejarlas de ellos. Después lo puedes ver dormir. —susurró celosamente Usagi.

—No es mi culpa que Motoki está boca arriba.

Makoto le sacó la lengua y Usagi miró tristemente como su par dormía boca abajo.

Ambas buscaron cautelosamente algo a la vista que brillara a causa del polvo, pero no encontraron nada. Usagi entró a revisar el baño mientras que Makoto revisaba las ropas sobre el sillón. Al salir Usagi busco entre los cajones del ropero encontrando en ellos uno de los objetos brillantes.

—Lo tengo. —susurró cuando lo hizo flotar dentro de un frasco con agua.

El papel se quemó dentro del agua hasta desaparecer y el pelinegro se movió entre sueños.

Ahora estando boca arriba Usagi aprovechó para observarlo. Se puso de rodillas junto a su cama y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, junto a su almohada. Makoto examinó en los papeles junto a la lámpara de noche y al encontrarlo sonrió.

En sus prisas por meterlo en su frasco, lo tocó directamente quemándose los dedos. Del dolor, Makoto cayó sobre su trasero despertando a Motoki. Usagi observó que Mamoru iba a despertarse y desesperada susurró.

—Neteru.

Mamoru volvió a cerrar los ojos. Dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada como si nada. Usagi se agachó y casi se metió debajo de la cama para evitar ser vista.

Por otro lado Makoto se encontraba sentada en el suelo junto a la cama de Motoki.

 **.**

Motoki abrió los ojos y a pesar de la oscuridad, distinguió una silueta en el suelo. Asustada al ver que el rubio intentaba prender la lámpara susurro.

—Yami.

Por más que apretó el botón la lámpara no encendía por lo que bajo los pies de la cama y estiró la mano. Cuando tocó a Makoto se acercó y ahora con sus ojos un poco más adaptados a la oscuridad, pudo ver a la joven que Neph molestó en el lago.

Sonrió y para sorpresa de la chica se dejó caer junto a ella.

—Este es un buen sueño. —habló sorprendiéndola aún más.

Acomodó uno de sus cabellos tras su oreja y acarició suavemente su mejilla hipnotizándola.

—Eres hermosa. Hace unas horas me molestó que ese tonto te tocara, quería hacerlo yo. —confesó.

—Yo…

—Tus ojos verdes eran realmente hermosos y cuando vi tus labios deseé hacer esto.

Motoki acercó su rostro al de ella, hasta rosar sus labios con los suyos. El beso fue suave y tierno. Al separarse Motoki enmarcó la cara de la joven con ambas manos y la jaló un poco hasta que estuvo completamente entre sus brazos.

Makoto sin pensarlo se dejó llevar por lo que su corazón le pedía y se aferró a su camisa disfrutando de su calor. De pronto Makoto sintió como el cuerpo del joven se volvía pesado y levanto la mirada encontrándose con Usagi sobre la cama que antes ocupaba Motoki.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó molesta.

—Tranquila, sólo lo dormí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por eso. —Dijo Usagi señalando el papel brillando en el suelo— Tenemos que deshacernos de eso y alejarnos antes de que el Paladín que se los dio, venga.

—Bajate de ahí y ayúdame a subirlo.

Entre las dos lo pusieron sobre la cama y lo taparon. Después se deshicieron del papel y borraron los rastros de su estancia en la posada. Esperaron hasta después del amanecer y fue entonces que el castaño apareció.

 **.**

Entró al cuarto sin tocar. Tanto Motoki como Mamoru estaban viendo la televisión.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Ante la pregunta de Mamoru, Neph sólo repasó con la vista el cuarto para después ir al baño. Al encontrarlo vacío miro molesto a los dos jóvenes, ahora parados frente a él.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—Idiotas, una de esas perras se les acercó y ustedes no tienen ni idea. Deben agradecer que están aún con vida.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

— ¿Aun estas tomado?

—Una bruja estúpidos. Una bruja estuvo aquí. No sé por qué no los mató, pero no me importa.

— ¿Bruja? En serio que aún no se te baja el alcohol.

—Estás loco, esos sólo son cuentos para asustar los niños.

—Claro que existen. —gritó Neph arrancando el dije de su cuello y apuntaba a Motoki.

Mamoru vio como aun sin tocarlo Motoki fue arrojado hacia atrás. Usagi y Makoto se pusieron alertas. Habían estado observando todo desde que el Paladín llegó pero aun cuando habían acordado no intervenir, el hecho de que este atacara a uno de ellos. Las irritó.

— ¿Qué diablos? —Mamoru miró a su amigo inconsciente sobre su cama.

—Qué más da. Los mataré y cuando los demás lleguen diré que fueron esas perras.

Antes de que Neph apuntara a Mamoru con el dije. Usagi apareció entre ellos. En una de sus manos tenía su dije. Aun así el ataque que lanzó Neph no les hizo nada. Una capa invisible parecía envolverles.

 **.**

— ¿Dónde están? —lo escuché preguntarse.

Miré hacia un lado y noté que Mako había hecho su propio Kekkai. Protegiendo así a su Par.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó confundido Mamoru— ¿Dónde está Motoki?

Tapé sus labios suavemente con mis manos para indicarle que guardara silencio.

—Mira… está bien. —siguió mi orden y comprobó que su amigo estaba a salvo dentro de una burbuja junto a Mako.

—Maldita sea. Los dos desaparecieron. —se quejó el Paladín.

Jalé un poco su cara para hacer que bajara hasta encontrarse con la mía.

—No te preocupes, no puede vernos. Pero si levantas mucho la voz podrá oírnos. —le susurré pegándome a él para que escuchara.

—Maldición, ambos debieron ser ilusiones de esas brujas. Eso significa que los dos están muertos… que importa, los demás no deben tardar en llegar es casi seguro que están cerca.

Él Paladín salió del cuarto y pude respirar tranquila. Mako y yo desvanecimos los Kekkai y aun cuando estaba cansada, caminé hasta Mako y su par.

— ¿Cómo está? —le pregunté al verla llorar.

—Usagi, no logro despertarlo. Por favor has algo.

Asentí y me senté junto a ella.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Son las chicas del lago? —preguntó reconociéndonos.

—Lo somos. Lo siento pero ahora tengo que encontrar algo. —contesté para calmarle y con las manos temblorosas busqué en mi bolso.

Entre el sin fin de frascos que mi tía me había dado, encontré el indicado y por poco se me cae de las manos.

—Te lo explicaremos en un momento. —le dijo Mako al tomar de mi mano el frasco— Gracias, ahora deberá dormir un rato.

—No podemos quedarnos Mako… él dijo que más Paladines vendrán. Si nos quedamos nos mataran.

Me pesaban los ojos. Usar un conjuro tan fuerte durante el día me había cansado demasiado. No podía evitarlo. Era una bruja de luna y como no estaba completa, no podía usar tanta magia durante el tiempo donde la luna no estaba.

Sentí como me comenzaba a ir de lado y aun cuando esperé caer al suelo no sentí el golpe, en su lugar sentí calidez. Me forcé a abrir los ojos y me di cuenta de que Mamoru había evitado que cayera.

—Gracias… Mamoru. —dije antes de que mis ojos se cerraran por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

Motoki abrió los ojos dando una gran bocanada de aire.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? —preguntó a Neph, pero este ya no estaba en el cuarto.

A su lado una castaña hermosa apretaba una de sus manos de forma desesperada. Al reconocerla del lago y su sueño creyó seguir dormido por lo que buscó a Mamoru, encontrando a su amigo abrazando a una rubia. Pronto la reconoció como la chica que acompañaba a la castaña en el lago.

—Motoki… ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó el moreno, pero Motoki no tenía ni idea de cómo contestar esa pregunta.

— ¿Puedes explicarme ahora? —exigió Mamoru a la castaña.

—Lo hare rápido porque no tenemos tiempo. Él chico que intentó matarles es un Paladín. Ellos engañan y matan a brujas como Usagi y yo. Si nos quedamos aquí nos mataran y por lo que presenciamos hace un rato, ustedes también morirán si se quedan. Así que dime… ¿Irán con nosotras o se quedaran aquí?

La chica se había puesto de pie y enfrentaba a Mamoru.

—Si ustedes no se van con nosotras morirán… así que por favor, elijan ir con nosotras.

Ella casi les estaba suplicando. No les había explicado absolutamente nada, pero ella esperaba que ellos sintieran el llamado y eligieran ir con ellas. No quería irse sin ellos pero no podía quedarse.

Caminó hasta Usagi y Mamoru. La separó de él e intentó levantarla en señal de que se iría.

—Iremos. —dijo decidido Motoki.

Makoto sonrío feliz.

—Bien. Saldremos por la ventana, puede que las escaleras estén bloqueadas.

A la mención de la ventana ambos chicos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

—Es un segundo piso. —dijeron ambos.

—No los dejaré caer. —aseguró Makoto intentando nuevamente levantar a Usagi.

—Yo la llevaré. Eres muy pequeña para cargarla. —la detuvo Motoki.

—No, yo lo haré. Ella me protegió a mí, se lo debo.

Makoto dejo que Mamoru la tomara en brazos. Ella fue esta la ventana. La abrió y saltó por ella, cayendo suavemente hasta el suelo. Los chicos tardaron un poco pero el primero en saltar fue Motoki, quien a pesar de un suave grito inicial, se calmó cuando sintió como la velocidad se reducía durante su caída.

—Eso fue genial. —comentó al caer directamente a Makoto haciéndola reír.

Una vez Mamoru bajó, Makoto indicó el camino que debían seguir. Corrieron entre los callejones intentando alejarse de las grandes calles.

—Hey… ¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos? Ella no es tan liviana como quisiera. — se quejó Mamoru.

Makoto se detuvo y se rio.

—Lo siento… es que si Usagi estuviera despierta seguramente te golpearía por decir eso. Y vamos al lago. Vi que del otro lado hay algo así como un bosque. Yo necesito de las plantas para utilizar conjuros avanzados y ella depende de la luna. Transportarse a ella misma no la hubiera agotado pero nos trasporto a ambas. Así que ella sólo está dormida hasta que no… recargue.

Explicó Makoto.

— ¿Puedo llevarle yo si estás cansado?

—No.

Ante la pronta negación los tres quedaron sorprendidos.

—Ok… déjame tomar el bolso de Usagi.

Makoto interrumpió el silencio, tomó el bolso y buscó un frasco mientras se quejaba de la cantidad de ellos sin etiqueta.

—Es este. —sonrió alegremente al sacer un frasco con un polvo rojo.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Un conjuro. Lo pondremos en alguien más y lo seguirán a ellos.

— ¿Pero no es peligroso para esa persona?

—Cuando ellos lleguen a cierta distancia la esencia desaparece. Los Paladín no pueden saber quién la tenía.

Al llegar a una gran calle Makoto arrojo el polvo a la bolsa de una chica. Tranquilamente caminaron en dirección contraria, hacia el lago y cuando llegaron pudieron descansar.

—Pondré su capa y la recostaras sobre ella.

Cuando Makoto terminó, Mamoru dejó a la joven que aun dormía en su espalda.

—Usagi guardó la comida, sólo tengo que encontrarla…

Los chicos observaron impresionados como todo tipo de cosas salían de la pequeña bolsa.

—No se supone que son peligrosas. —comentó Motoki mientras comían.

—No lo somos. —aseguró.

—Neph dijo que eran malas o por lo menos lo insinuó.

—Ellos son los malos, nos han cazado por generaciones. Por su culpa tuvimos que aislarnos del resto del mundo.

— ¿Por qué nos protegieron? —preguntó Mamoru después de un momento de silencio.

Makoto se puso roja y miró a Motoki antes de bajar la cabeza avergonzada.

—Nosotras no salimos de nuestros hogares.

—Pero están fuera.

—Sólo salimos porque... las brujas son mujeres. No hay hombres… Al cumplir 18 años durante octubre, viajamos para buscar nuestro par. —ellos la miraron sin entender por lo que Makoto agregó— Nuestra alma gemela.

Los chicos parecieron entender un poco y la miraron, la castaña estaba completamente roja.

—El dije nos guia hasta nuestra pareja… ayer por la tarde, nos trajeron al lago. —ella mostró su collar.

—Espera… lo de anoche… —habló Motoki.

Makoto se sonrojó aún más contestando así la pregunta que Motoki no alcanzó a hacer. Usagi se removió un poco y Mamoru dejó de verlos a ellos, volcando toda su atención en la rubia que dormía.

—Iré a recoger algunas hiervas… por favor cuiden de Usagi. —Makoto escapó al no poder aguantar más la vergüenza.

Motoki la vio alejarse y a unos diez metros agacharse para recoger algo.

— ¿Qué paso anoche?

—Yo creí que estaba soñando… pero ella estaba, fue a nuestra habitación.

—En pocas palabras tú te propasaste con ella.

—Nooooo… bueno tal vez… sólo un poquito.

El moreno golpeó a su amigo en el brazo, haciéndolo gritar. Motoki miró hacia la castaña preocupado porque hubiera escuchado su grito y por su parte Mamoru revisó si la rubia había despertado.

—Entonces… ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó después de un rato.

—No creo que sean malas.

—Yo tampoco. —Mamoru acarició el cabello de Usagi bajo la atenta mirada de Motoki.

—Te gusta, ¿Verdad? Ni siquiera me dejaste tocarla aun cuando estabas cansado.

— No pesaba tanto. Además de que tú no despegabas tú vista de la castaña.

—Me gustó desde que la vi… por eso me molestó que Neph se acercara a ella. Cuando vi que la tocó no pude quedarme quieto.

—Yo me sentí igual. Nunca antes me había metido en los problemas que causaban… hasta que la vi. Se veía tan asustada y antes de darme cuenta ya la había alejado de él.

— ¿Qué haremos?

—Cuando nos tocamos su dije cambia de color.

— ¿Qué?

—Ella dijo que sus dijes las guiaron hasta aquí ayer. Antes de tocarnos vi su collar, es bonito y llamó mi atención. Pero cuando ella me miró a los ojos… la piedra cambio de color.

—Dices que crees en lo que dijeron.

— ¿Porque mentir? ¿Qué ganarían?

Motoki no contestó, después de todo comenzaba a considerar que podía ser verdad. Miró a su alrededor buscando a la castaña pero no la encontró por lo que se levantó para ir a buscarla sin decirle nada a su amigo.

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer...**

 **ahora a contestar rw**

 **Yeni Reid W ….** Yeni, yeni hace tanto que no tenía un rw tuyo que llore al verlo T.T, me alegra que te gustara. Sabes que como soy tu Idol y tu eres mi fan te quiero, te resperto, adoro y temo jajaja eres como una meta para mi en el mundo del fic. Jajaja jamas pensé en eso pero de verdad que si se oye machista jajajaja aunque aun así puse que haruka esta sola pero aclara que es incluso más fuerte que unas con pareja. Sobre la oferta del long fic ya te lo dije en privado y lo repito… no puedo con otro. Los dos que tengo me consumen el alma jajajajaja espero terminar uno para embarcarme en otro. Besos.

 **Ingridsilla….** Wow creo que hacia mucho que no sabia de ti… te me desapareciste no solo de ff sino de face. Me alegra saber de ti y espero que estes bien linda. Y no te preocupes no pienso abandonarlo. Besitos y cuidate mucho espero me puedas ayudar con lo que te comente en face para esta historia. :P

 **Miriam Ortiz….** Ya esta aquí lo que sucede así que luego me cuentas que te parece. Besitos y me alegra que la historia si gustara jijijij

 **Chat'de'lune…** jajaja perdón. La verdad es que me meti tanto en ella que cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba más de 5000 palabras y me apresure mucho por dividirla y publicar la primera parte por que no queria publicarlos despues de 31 o todo el mismo día. Espero no fueran muchas jajajaja aunque estoy segura de que si jajajaja. Si son los nombres originales Motoki-andrew y Mamoru-darien. Jajaja eso me dijiste en volver a amar y actualmente no te molesta mucho que las tenga con parejas diferentes jajaja jijijiji eso supongo que fue por la prisa jijijiji perdón. Besos.

 **Selene 333 ….** Eli jajaja intentare publicar cad días terminando obvio el 31. … espero. Besos.

 **Ligthangel…** Mariela jajaja no te mande al paredón como sugieres jajaja que dramática linda…. Deja de ver doramas y si no los vez nunca lo hagas jajajajaja no te creas jajajaja. Jajaja hasta yo quisiera esos poderes jajaja toda mujer los querria. Sabes o creo que la mayoría sabe que rei es mi sailor favorita, me identifico mucho con su temperamento y la segunda es Mako obvio por mi afición a la cocina jajaja. Paladín me gusto mucho y te agradezco mucho por ello. Pronto hablare de eso así que tranquila. Pero de hecho rei y su madre no eran hermanas y la razón también la diré después…. Creo. Jajaja. Comes demasiadas ansias jajajaja ten paciencia pronto entenderás todo. Además ella misma les pidió volver encontraran o no encontraran a su pareja así que te vas del lado equivocado. Los paladín son casi normales. Jajaja no se enamoró y crei dejar claro que mako era una de las más fuertes cuando dije que vencio a ami y que usagi sientio miedo de ella. No he pensado en nada de eso y me estas haciendo pensar en ello pero creo que tu y yeni tienen ideas parecidas sobre lo que seguirá pero este capitulo les hara cambiar esas ideas… o mejor dicho las destruirá buaaaaaaaaaa y yo disfrutare jajajajaja. Cof cof … por que todas dicen castaño en vez de Neph? O es que todas han olvidado a este hermoso shitennuo T.T bueno mejor me voy por que sino no publico hoy.

 **Esto es todo por hoy por que los vientos por el huracán patricia estan muy fuertes así que las dejo y publico tan rápido como puedo antes de que se llegue a ir la luz :P Besos a todas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola… les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia especial del mes de brujas. La cual por cierto me tiene ansiosa hasta a mi jajaja. Pensar en ella y las ideas que se forman, realmente me hacen querer alargarla más.**

 **Pero me es imposible. Aún tengo otras dos pendientes y apenas puedo seguir el ritmo con esas, ansió terminar por lo menos una de ellas jajajaja. Me vuelvo loca con tanta cosa en la cabeza. Bueno mejor le corto aquí.**

 **Antes de dejarlas leer el capítulo les recuerdo algo de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta. Y eso es que olvide mencionar en los capítulos anteriores… así que aquí va.**

 **Los personajes que aparecen aquí, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi. Pero la historia si completamente mía.**

 **Sin más que agregar les dejo para que lean.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Orenji Moon**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Había huido como una cobarde, tenía ganas de golpearme tan fuerte como para quedar inconsciente. Nunca antes en mi vida había experimentado tanta vergüenza. En cuanto él había hablado sobre la noche anterior, los colores se me habían subido al rostro. Mirarlo me resultaba simplemente imposible.

—Eres una tonta Makoto. ¿Qué clase de bruja eres?

—Espero que una buena.

Sorprendida por la voz que contestó a mi pregunta terminé tirando al suelo todas las hierbas que había estado recogiendo.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte. —se disculpó él.

Entre ambos recogimos las hojas y bayas que había dejado caer por el susto.

—No tienes que disculparte. Debí estar más atenta.

Mire a mí alrededor para comprobar lo que ya sabía. Que estábamos solos. Nuevamente sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban por lo que evité mirarlo a la cara.

—Yo… quiero disculparme. —dijo él suavemente al terminar de recoger y ponerse de pie.

—No te preocupes. Las hierbas aún tienen que lavarse.

—No por eso.

No recordaba algo por lo que debía perdonarlo y fue por eso que levanté la cara para mirarlo. Su rostro también estaba sonrojado y desviaba un poco la mirada aun cuando me estaba viendo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno por lo de anoche.

—Ah… ahhh… yo soy quien debería pedir perdón. Usagi y yo fuimos las que irrumpimos en su habitación. —bajé la mirada al recordar lo que había pasado.

—Espera… ¿Las dos estaban ahí? —asentí— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… nosotras… este…

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Que debía decir? Si decía la verdad temía verme como una desesperada. Pero tampoco quería mentirle. Respiré pensando en lo que podía y no podía decir.

—Notamos que tenían un objeto mágico. Queríamos saber lo que era.

— ¿Por qué tendríamos eso?

—Un Paladín debió dárselos. Nos preocupaba que la pareja a la que nos guiaban nuestros dijes fuera un Paladín y quisimos comprobarlo.

Él se quedó callado y dejó de mirarme por lo que pensé estaría enojado. Quise tocarlo pero se dio la media vuelta alejándose de mí.

—Creo que debemos volver con Mamoru y tu amiga.

—Sí.

Comenzó a caminar y yo le seguí con la cabeza baja. Miraba el pasto bajo mis pies sin mirar a donde iba. Sentía que me odiaba y que era bastante probable que en cuanto llegáramos con Usagi, él y su amigo decidieran irse. Y yo no podía detenerlos.

 **.**

 **.**

Mamoru observó como Motoki volvía junto con la castaña. Ella venía casi a un metro tras él. Cuando Motoki levantó la cara se dio cuenta de que su amigo miraba con demasiada insistencia algo tras él. Por lo que intrigado buscó lo que él miraba topándose con la joven. Una ola de celos le recorrió. Dio media vuelta y se acomodó para tapar la vista a su amigo.

La chica al ir viendo sus pies no se dio cuenta que él se había detenido frente a ella por lo que inevitablemente chocó con él.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Ahh… sí. —contestó ella alejándose de él.

—Tu dije y el de tu amiga las guio ayer aquí, ¿cierto? —Ella asintió— Esa cosa… —ella siguió la dirección de su dedo hasta el dije— ¿Te dice quién es o sólo te acerca al lugar?

—Te muestra quien es.

— ¿Entonces te dijo quién es tu supuesta alma gemela?

—Lo hizo.

—Nos seguiste a Mamoru y a mí… ¿Porque es uno de nosotros?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente de rosa y asintió suavemente.

— ¿Ustedes nos siguieron desde que las dejamos en el lago?

Primero asintió pero inmediatamente después levanto la cabeza.

—No… después… los seguimos hasta después. Ambas vimos que su amigo era un Paladín y nos daba miedo. Él tenía el dije de una bruja muerta.

— ¿La cosa con la que me golpeó?

—Si… ellos pueden usarla si la bruja a quien se lo hayan quitado era solo una aprendiz.

 **.**

 **.**

Al decir eso me quede observándola, parecía triste. Supongo que era normal. Alguien cercano a ella había muerto y la persona que le había matado exhibía ese dije como su trofeo.

—Por cierto... no nos hemos presentado. —hablé esperando borrar de su rostro la tristeza.

—Lo sé…

—Mi nombre es…

—Motoki. Lo sé. Escuché que te llamaban así.

—Ahh… el tuyo es Mako.

—No… Mi nombre es Makoto. Pero Usagi me dice Mako.

— ¿Puedo yo llamarte así?

—Sí. —susurró agachando su cara.

—Tu pareja… ¿Soy yo? —me atreví a preguntar— Por qué puedo asegurarte que Mamoru no es muy buen compañero.

Ella comenzó a reír por lo que volteé a verla.

—Tu mano.

— ¿Perdón?

—Tu mano. —ella había extendido su mano, con la palma hacia arriba.

Levante la mía y la puse sobre la de ella. En cuanto nos tocamos sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme. Ella alejó su mano y sonrió tiernamente. Las ganas que sentí por abrazarle y besarle otra vez me llenaron. No pude resistir más y alcé su rostro suavemente mientras bajaba el mío.

Quería sentir sus labios otra vez… quería comprobar que no había sido un sueño. Que había sido real. Tomé sus labios rogando con que fuera yo esa persona a la que su dije la había guiado.

 **.**

 **.**

Dejé de verlos cuando vi que se besaban y regresé mi vista hacia la rubia que dormía a mi lado. Si bien lo que le había dicho a Motoki era una broma, comenzaba a pensar que las rubias si eran mi tipo. Aunque creía que sólo ella era mi tipo.

Recordaba bastante bien el color de sus ojos a pesar de haberlos visto durante breves momentos. Su nombre era Usagi y por lo que había dicho su amiga era una bruja.

Desde pequeño, en mis años en el orfanato, escuché un sinfín de historias que pintaban a las brujas como mujeres viejas, feas y aterradoras. Se suponían que usaban magia para engañar a los hombres y mujeres buenos… pero a pesar de que en ese entonces creía que la magia y las brujas existían pensé que años después me toparía con una.

A decir verdad de niño les tenía miedo… se suponía que atraían a los niños con dulces y se los comían. Otros niños tenían a sus padres para cuidar de ellos, pero yo estaba sólo. Fue entonces que mi vida y la de otros en ese orfanato cambiaron.

Unos hombres nos llevaron con ellos, nos cuidaron, alimentaron y adiestraron. Pero nunca hubo amor de por medio. Eran fríos y severos en cuanto a reglas. Sin embargo todos los soportábamos pues eran lo más parecido que teníamos a una familia. Durante ese tiempo Motoki y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos.

La cabeza bajo mi mano se movió sacándome de mis recuerdos. La joven se abrazó a sí misma y me quité la gabardina.

—Gracias tía. —susurró apretándola contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Tía? Bueno supongo que está teniendo un buen sueño. —acaricié sus cabellos hasta llegar a su mejilla.

—Aléjate de ella… —gritó alguien.

Levanté la mirada buscando a la mujer que había gritado. Pero el cuerpo de la rubia levantándose abruptamente tapó mi visión.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? Yo no fui maestra.

Ante eso no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

—Mina me obligó. —susurró viéndome.

—Neherenia… ¿Qué te paso? —ante la pregunta la atención de mi bella durmiente dejo de estar en mí.

—Tenemos que volver… esto es una trampa. Alejate. —ordeno la chica a Motoki.

—Neherenia… —mi Bella durmiente se levantó rápidamente.

Casi cae en el proceso de llegar hasta la chica que acababa de aparecer.

—Usagi. Tenemos que irnos y volver con la maestra.

 **.**

 **.**

El grito de alguien me había despertado. Confundida me defendí creyendo estar recibiendo un regaño de la maestra. Pronto recordé donde estaba al escuchar y ver a Mamoru.

—Neherenia… ¿Qué te pasó? —escuché la voz preocupada de Makoto y la busqué.

Neherenia estaba ahí, pero ¿Por qué?

—Tenemos que volver… esto es una trampa. Aléjate. —ordenó de forma amenazante al par de Mako.

Me preocupó verla así… Su cabello estaba hecho marañas y su ropa estaba desalineada. Algo estaba mal en ella, algo había pasado.

—Neherenia… —me levanté tan rápido como pude.

En mi prisa por llegar a ella casi caí al suelo pero logré mantener el equilibrio.

—Usagi. Tenemos que irnos y volver con la maestra.

Neherenia giró hacia a mi abrazándome.

—Usagi… dime que tu tía te dio un frasco de elixir.

—Sí.

—Rápido hay que salvar a Ami.

¿Ami? ¿Por qué hablaba de salvar a Ami? … su compañera era Molly.

— ¿Qué pasó con Molly? —pregunté angustiada.

—Makoto trae agua del lago… lo suficiente para que recupere su cuerpo.

Eso me hizo caer sobre el césped. Ami era una bruja de Agua y una características de ellas era el poder hacer líquido su cuerpo. No era una habilidad fácil, según mi tía era algo que sólo utilizaban como método de escape.

—Muévete Makoto.

Makoto pareció reaccionar ante el grito de Neherenia y la vi pasar a mi lado corriendo en dirección al lago.

—Keiryu… —el conjuro de Neherenia me sorprendió y miré hacia atrás.

Las cuerdas habían aparecido y atado los pies y las manos de los chicos obligándoles a caer al suelo.

—Tengo el agua. —Makoto llegó con una esfera de agua.

—Bien. Usagi el elixir.

Makoto me entregó mi bolsa al tiempo que Neherenia tomaba un frasco de su propia bolsa. Tomé mi frasco, aún tenía la mitad. Por suerte Makoto no había utilizado todo.

Cuando Neherenia vació su frasco en la esfera de agua, ésta tomó forma humana y ante nosotras apareció Ami. Ella estaba desnuda pero eso era lo que menos me importaba. La herida sobre su pecho izquierdo me preocupó bastante.

—Rápido Usagi.

Me levanté al abrir la botella y la puse sobre los labios de Ami para que la bebiera. Por un momento no pasó nada y me preocupé. Hasta hace poco quería liberar a Mamoru y al par de Mako… pero al ver que Ami no reaccionaba ni con el elixir no podía pensar.

— ¿Por qué no funciona? —Preguntó desesperada Neherenia— ¿Le diste todo? —preguntó revisando el frasco.

—Sólo tenía la mitad.

— ¿Por qué?

—Él par de Makoto estaba muriendo y lo utilizamos… —no me dejó terminar.

La mejilla me ardía por lo que llevé una de mis manos hacia ella.

—Oye… no la toques. —gritó alguien molesto a mi espalda.

—Por todos los cielos… ¿Por qué están amarrados?

Makoto apenas se había dado cuenta de que ellos estaban atados, estaba segura de que estaba molesta. Yo también lo estuve cuando vi lo que hizo Neherenia, pero ver a Ami en esa condición me había detenido de reclamarle.

—Son peligrosos.

—Son nuestros par.

—Te digo que no lo son.

Bajé mi mirada para ver a Ami, encontrando que su herida se cerraba. No completamente. Pero ella abrió los ojos. Si bien el elixir no era suficiente para sanar su herida completamente al menos serviría por el momento.

—Ami. Ami…

Makoto y Neherenia dejaron de pelear al escucharme.

—U…sag… —las lágrimas en sus ojos ahogaron las palabras en su boca.

—Tranquila Ami estas a salvo. —aseguré.

—Ami… estarás bien. —dijo Neherenia al caer a mi lado—Makoto… nuestra prioridad son nuestras compañeras.

Escuché el sollozó de Makoto al caer del otro lado. Me concentré en buscar entre los frascos alguno que nos ayudara a terminar de cerrar su herida. Sentía que si no lo hacía voltearía hacia atrás. Y verlos atados era algo que no podría soportar.

Ami gritó de dolor cuando le rociamos sobre ella el polvo de Guilleminea.

—Sujétenla en lo que le pongo Alraune.

—Eso es muy fuerte… ¿No sería mejor Belladona? —me cuestionó Makoto.

—Mi tía no me dio Belladona. Pero dijo que el Alraune que me dio estaba rebajado.

— ¿Y no hubiera sido mejor untarle el Alraune antes que el polvo de Guilleminea?

—Sí… —contesté nerviosa a la pregunta de Neherenia.

En cuanto unte el ungüento Ami se calmó. El dolor inicial debía haber desaparecido y aun cuando su herida no estuviera cerrada completamente la Guilleminea ayudaría a que poco a poco se fuera regenerando.

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Ami cómo te sientes? —pregunté una vez se levantó y vistió.

—Neherenia…

—Cállate de una vez o terminaras atada igual que ellos Makoto.

Acerqué agua y comida a Ami. Miré tristemente a los chicos a unos metros de nosotras. Makoto y yo habíamos intentado hacer que Neherenia los soltara o nos dejara soltarlos pero sólo recibíamos amenazas. Había llorado y suplicado pero nada había hecho a Neherenia cambiar de opinión.

—Les estoy haciendo un favor a ustedes. Yo debería matarlos pero nos serán más útiles vivos.

Había dicho después de dejar a Mako en el suelo. Yo por mi parte no había podido enfrentarla. Apenas y acababa de despertar por lo que hasta que no saliera la luna, no tendría oportunidad.

—Pues entonces dinos la razón por la que estás así. —exigió Makoto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —exigí también.

—Unazuki está muerta. —habló Ami.

Neherenia bajó la cabeza y Makoto y yo nos quedamos mudas.

—Molly fue capturada por un Paladín. —siguió hablando.

—Hace días nos topamos a Ami y Unazuki… el dije de Molly nos llevó hasta el mismo lugar que a ellas. —comenzó a hablar Neherenia.

—Nosotras llevábamos días viendo a Urawa Ryo e Ittou Asasuma. Ellos casi nunca estaban solos pero nos la habíamos arreglado para hablar con ellos en varias ocasiones… pero no reaccionaban a nosotras. —Mako y yo nos cruzamos miradas.

—Otro chico estaba con ellos lo llamaban Gurio no sé qué… ese chico se llevó a Molly. —dijo con rabia Neherenia.

—Ellos estaban con los Paladín. Dijeron que éramos bastante predecibles… mi supuesto Par se jactó de lo fácil que era engañarnos.

—Yo me quedé lejos pensando que interrumpiría pero Molly utilizó un conjuro de aullido dirigido a mí. Cuando llegué Molly estaba encadenada y rodeada de varios Paladín. Unazuki estaba muerta… Ami se defendía de ellos.

—Me encajó una daga para inmovilizarme cuando me alcanzó… y como una cobarde, cambie mi cuerpo en agua.

—Ami… no eres cobarde. Eres inteligente y buena… peleaste cuanto pudiste. Yo… mientras yo observaba todo desde el techo.

—Si hubieras bajado te habrían capturado… —dije intentando calmarla.

—O te habrían matado.

—Lo único bueno de haberme hecho agua fue la información que conseguí. —dijo Ami sonriendo tristemente.

—Ellos se quedaron ahí durante mucho rato. Se llevaron el cuerpo de Unazuki y por eso ella no pudo volver. Ellos incluso limpiaron por lo que muy poca agua quedo en el lugar cuando se fueron. Yo tenía agua del estanque lunar, por lo que Ami soporto hasta que yo pude localizarte. —dijo lo último mirándome.

—Debemos encontrar a Esmeralda y Minako. Debemos alejarlas de los Par… Escuché a los viejos Paladín decir que su idea de recoger a jóvenes niños y ponerles un catalizador hace que nuestros dijes reaccionen haciéndonos creer que son nuestros Par.

Makoto y yo miramos a Mamoru y Motoki… ellos tenían un catalizador y por ello no sentían el llamado. Nosotras los destruimos pero aun sin ellos… no sentían el llamado. Apreté los puños pensando que lo Neherenia y Ami decían era verdad.

—Un Par falso. —susurró Makoto, robando las palabras de mi boca.

—Makoto necesito que busques a Esmeralda. Tú y ellas son brujas de tierra… así como yo y Usagi somos brujas de luna.

Makoto se levantó evitando mirar hacia los chicos que habían escuchado todo.

— ¿Qué haremos Ami y yo? —pregunté concentrándome en Ami para evitar llorar.

—Iremos con la maestra. Ella nos dirá que hacer… —la ayudé a levantarse.

—Les dejaré mi escoba. Makoto y yo podemos ir en la misma. —Mako asintió estando de acuerdo con Neherenia.

—Usagi me llevará en su escoba y ellos irán en la tuya… —miré a Ami no sabiendo por que debían ir con nosotras.

Me levanté molesta y adolorida. El pecho me pesaba, me ardía como si estuviera siendo calcinado desde dentro.

—No tenemos que llevarlos… les borraré la memoria antes de irnos. —dije mientras unas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Mamoru me miró incrédulo de que dijera eso… parecía querer protestar pero al ver mi cara, se contuvo. Luchó contra las lianas que lo amordazaban.

—Entre más te muevas más se apretaran… por favor no pelees. —rogué suavemente con la voz entrecortada.

Él se detuvo al escucharme y su mirada de preocupación me hizo sentir que me estaba equivocando. Que le estaba juzgando antes de tiempo pero el dolor en mi pecho y recordar la muerte de Unazuki me hicieron posible ignorar mis dudas. Levanté mi mano para decir el conjuro al tiempo que me limpiaba las lágrimas, cuando la mano de Neherenia me detuvo.

—Los llevaremos ante la maestra… ella los interrogará. Estoy segura de que nos darán buena información.

Miré el suelo bajo mis pies siendo mojado por mis lágrimas y bajé mi mano para tapar mi boca.

—Concéntrate en llegar con la maestra y esperar que Molly aun este viva… Makoto vamos de inmediato. Entre más pronto encontremos a Esmeralda y Minako me sentiré más tranquila.

—Las estoy buscando… —di media vuelta observando a Mako con las manos dentro de la tierra— Si me es difícil encontrarla me hace creer que están bien y que no ha usado mucho su magia.

—Espero y sea eso. —Susurró Ami llegando hasta mi con la escoba de Neherenia— Súbelos a la escoba...

—Fujo… —ambos levitaron hasta la escoba.

Las sogas dejaron sus bocas pero siguieron atando sus pies. Y sus manos fueron ajustadas para que se sostuvieran de la escoba. Desvié la mirada de inmediato y saqué mi escoba.

—Cuídense… —dijo Neherenia subiendo a la escoba tras Makoto— Vigilala. —dijo severamente a Ami.

Me subí a mi escoba después de que ellas se marcharan y desaparecieran en un Kekkai movible. Ami subió tras de mí y reducí la Kekkai en la que nos habían encerrado para que nadie viera a Ami y a los chicos.

—Shitagai. —ordené a la escoba de ellos y a mi orden voló tras nosotras.

Apresuré el paso y volamos durante toda la noche. Lloré casi medio camino hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Tanto Motoki como Mamoru intentaron en varias ocasiones hablar por lo que hice lo imposible para ignorarles. Ellos siguieron insistiendo hasta que Ami ya un poco más recuperada les dejó sin voz.

—Si tanto quieren hablar, lo harán cuando la maestra les pregunte.

Llegamos casi al amanecer… a unos cuantos metros de la tienda de la maestra había algunas otras por lo que no pude quitar el Kekkai. Pero ella apareció de inmediato en la puerta de su tienda. Abrió la puerta de la tienda haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

Una vez dentro deshice el Kekkai. A pesar de que la maestra notó a los intrusos fue inmediatamente hasta Ami.

— ¿Niña… que te pasó? —preguntó con angustia abrazándola.

—Ya estoy mejor, Usagi me dio elixir. —contestó ella.

—Muy bien pensado Usagi. Eres digna alumna de Rei y veo que te mandó preparada para todo. —Me alabó sobando mis cabellos— Tus ojos están completamente rojos…

—Estoy bien… Ami necesita revisión. Le apliqué polvo de Alraune y ungüento de Guilleminea.

—Bien… vamos niña muéstrame tu herida.

La maestra examinó su herida encontrándola completamente bien.

—No te preocupes… Usagi hizo un buen trabajo. Puede que te quede una cicatriz pero eso es lo de menos. Ahora me pueden decir… ¿Qué significa eso? Creí haberles dicho que no podían obligarlos a venir ellos deben elegir si dejan su vida para ir con ustedes.

—No son par… son Paladín.

—Pala… ¿Paladín?

La maestra giró y se acercó abruptamente a ellos. Ni siquiera escuchamos los conjuros pero en cuestión de segundos ellos habían sido liberados de las sogas y ambas manos de la maestra apretaban las gargantas de ellos.

— ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién de ustedes osó herir a unas de mis estudiantes? —ella estaba molesta y mucho pero al ver como luchaban por aire grité.

—No fueron ellos… por favor maestra… no fueron ellos, no los lastime por favor. —supliqué en llanto.

—Maestra no ninguno de ellos. Estos Paladín fingieron ser los Par de Makoto y Usagi…

La maestra les soltó entonces dejándoles caer al suelo. Ella descendió también puesto que en su enojo se había elevado. Yo me dejé caer de rodillas a pocos centímetros de ellos. Los observaba recuperar el aliento mientras sobaban sus cuellos.

—Levantate y deja de llorar. Un Paladín no merece tus lágrimas. —me ordenó jalándome de una mano para obligarme a levantarme.

Mi mirada cruzó un segundo con la de él. Sus ojos me decían que sufría por ambos… pero la maestra tenía razón. Un Paladín no merecía mis lágrimas. Ellos nos mataban sin contemplación alguna… si capturaban a alguna con vida la torturaban hasta convertirla en una marioneta que se moviera a su antojo. Ellos habían atacado a mi pueblo, mi gente. A mis padres y a todos ellos los habían matado.

Un Paladín no merecía lástima. Bajé la mirada y cuando lo volví a ver ambos parecían asombrados del odio que sentí al verlos y que seguramente les transmití.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por leer. Espero leer sus reviews. Y hablando de RW contestare los del capítulo anterior.**

 **Yeni Reid W…** Jajaja hablamos mucho jajaja. No se por que pero estoy cien por ciento segura de que todos tenían la idea de una historia romeo y Julieta jajaja y no puedo negar tampoco que adoro romper con las ideas que se forman en sus cabeza. Bueno creo que en este capitulo veras que si bien se fueron con ellas… no fue de la forma en la que pensaban. Jajaja no tengo una mente tan maquiavélica como la pintas. Además debes tener en cuenta que solo estoy contando la historia de dos de las ocho chicas. Jajaja eres la única a la que le molesto que pusiera a Neph de malo jajaja a pesar de que crei que les molestaría a más. Si hubieras leído bien notarias que usagi también tiene algo que las otras no y en este cap se da a relucir. Más que pro que ella tiene un libro y otra no se debe a sus madres. Mako es fuerte conforme la perspectiva de Usagi, en el primer cap ella dice que Ami es la más inteligente y bla bla bla alabándola mucho pero tambien menciona el que Mako es más musculo que mente. O eso quise dar a entender yo. Es como el fuerte de cada una. De hecho en el primer cap no toque ese tema. Solo puse que eran catalogadas como oráculos, defensoras o ataque. Pero pensé que debía haber diferentes tipos, que sus poderes vinieran de diferentes fuentes y eso. Es que es posesivo jajajaja. Neph no los protege por que los quiera es más porque le dijeron. Aun no tengo idea de eso jajaja. No es solo relleno jajaja si hasta les di el primer besos a él y Mako. Yo tambien te quiero mucho, lo sabes. No tienes que agradecer por eso… yo lo hago para agradecerte y hacer que otros sepan que si el cap es mejor es gracias a ti. Dale muchos besos a mis sobrinos hermosos. Cuídense mucho.

 **Ingridsilla…** Gracias ingrid, he estado leyendo lo que me mandaste. Este capitulo lo termine con las que yo había averiguado pero espero variarle jajaja sobre todo por que ya se le terminaron los que tiene. Así que debe usar otros jajaja. Me encantaría haber hecho algo así de joven (uf ni que estuviera tan vieja jajaja) pero yo le tengo fobia a las arañas y miedo a varios brichos jajaja supongo que eso no ayuda. Y para no hacerla tan triste soy alérgica a varias plantas así que ya valí madre. Jajajaja. Ten por seguro que si ocupo algo serás la primera en saber.

 **Coneja…** Hola señorita bunny jijijiji pues el dije es de una bruja jajaja que mala. No te creas. Ellas no lo sintieron en realidad ellas vieron el dije de color negro y eso les hizo pensar o comprobó que era un paladín. Sobre de quien es pues la verdad es que aún no se… pero te puedo asegurar que no es de ninguna de las chicas que están ahora en busca de su Par. Cuidate y espero este cap te gustara. Nos leemos después.

 **Ligthangel…** Mariela. Jajaja creo que para ti fue algo pronto la publicación jajaja te tenía perdida jajaja. Si pero aclare que es adoptado jijiji. El corazón noble puede que sea una de las razones. Jaja Motoki es tan lindo. Si odialo. Jaja yo poniendo bromas y tu tomándolo enserio jajaja primero emparejas a mako con usa y ahora a estos dos bellos hombres. Jajaja. Una no muy buena. No se acuerda porque lo que es un objeto que ella no tiene. Lee la respuesta que le di a yeni ahí explicó. Aun falta para eso y puede que no sean esa mitad. Mmm no lo primero y sobre lo segundo no creo… lo pensare. Jajaja parate en las comas jajajaj. Jajaja pero me resulto tan lindo. Mmmm. Dije como los encontró. Mako activo el papel. Y Kekkai es una barrera mágica, dejare que toda bruja pueda usar una. Es celoso. No sabe. Él dice que no encuentra razón por la que ellas mentirían. Bendito dios solo lluvia y fuetes vientos. Yo vivo un poco al norte así que no fue tanto el desastre pero mis padres viven muy al sur así que estaba algo preocupada. Besos.

 **Zakura Naiguino…** Hola, me estaba fijando en el apellido que usar y me resulto familiar antes, solo que hasta ahora doy. Yo recuerdo ese apellido de la protagonista de Kaleido star. Sora Naegino con la técnica fantástica y angelical jijiji. No es igual pero me recordó a esa serie que me gusta mucho, si no es por ella perdón. Me alegra que te guste el como se va tornado la historia y que me apoyes con un rw. Espero leerte de nuevo. Cuidate.

 **Guest…** Hola. Espero seras la misma que del primer cap jajajaja. Chica déjame un alias o algo para saber que eres tu jajaja. También para dirigirme más directamente a ti. Muchas gracias, la verdad es que estuvo feo pero gracias a dios yo y mi familia estamos bien. Jajaja queria que los conjuros y hechizos fueran fácilmente identificables de los diálogos y mis años de estudiar cultura oriental me ayudaron. Creo que olvide poner una guia al final jajaja intentare ponerla. Pero si quieres preguntar puedes hacerlo con toda confianza. Jajaja bueno le atinaste a todos. De hecho en el primer cap puse y nombre a todas y cada una de las brujas así que creo que te lo saltaste. Michiru… no se ya vere. Pienso lo mismo pero aun estoy pensando. Algo así, por ahí va el asunto. Ohhh setsuna si sale. Ohhh eso si mal no recuerdo esta en este cap. Si es como su punto fuerte. Jajajaja jajaja gracias y espero leerte otra vez. No olvides el alias.

 **Miriam Ortiz…** Ohhh creo que me diras que ya no es lindo… T:T ohh ese beso no deja de ser lindo jijijij que poco humilde de mi parte jajaja pero la verdad es que si me resulto lindo jjijiji con el medio dormido y confesando lo que sentía ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh bueno te dijo para no seguir gritando como loca jajajaja nos leemos después Miriam. Besos.

 **Lunabsc…** Brujita. Te agrada… siento que vos estas como yeni. Si te digo que solo pienso hacer 5 cap y terminarlos antes del 31 me diras "imposible" "tu historia tiene potencial para ser larga" jajajaja. Bueno te dejo. Cuidate mucho.

 **Ahora si, les dejo esperando estar con otro nuevo capítulo en unos tres días.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta hechizante historia, la cual ha tenido hasta ahora un giro en cada capítulo. No sé ustedes pero yo disfruto hasta con sus reclamos en los rw jajaja. Pero no solo con eso, también disfruto ver las ideas que se forman ustedes y que me comparten. La verdad es que me rio al estilo de desquiciada psicópata al saber que asesinaré esas ideas jajaja. Esto sólo confirma que lo que dice light de que soy mala, mala, mala desde el fondo de mi corazón es cierto.**

 **Como dato informativo les diré que Itto Asasuma es el kohai de Makoto. El cual salió en SMC. Y que Urawa Ryo es el conocido Richard que descubrió el secreto de Ami en el anime de los 90. Y por ahora creo que eso es todo. Al final pondré un glosario con las palabras en japonés que he puesto. Así sabrán sus significados.**

 **Ok les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi. Pero la historia si me pertenece al 100 por ciento.**

 **Sin más que agregar les dejo para que lean.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Orenji Moon**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Después de partir dejando a Usagi y a Ami con los Paladín, Neherenia y Makoto siguieron el rastro que la tierra le trasmitía a la castaña. Viajaron sin descanso durante toda la noche y hasta casi el amanecer. Fue entonces Neherenia insistió con que descansaran.

—No necesito descansar. Aun puedo continuar. —aseguró desesperadamente Makoto.

—Basta… o te duermes, o te duermo. Tú decides. —amenazó Neherenia.

—Dos horas.

—Cinco.

—Dos son suficientes.

—Sigue y te duermo yo.

A regañadientes, Makoto se recuesta en la cama del cuarto que rentaron. Mientras que Neherenia la observa recargada en la puerta. A pesar de las insistencias, los ojos de Makoto se cerraron tan pronto como se cubrió con las mantas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Neherenia se alejó de la puerta para asomarse por la ventana, comprobando a la gente que pasaba por las calles. Cerró la puerta y la aseguró antes de comprobar que Makoto dormía completamente. Sólo entonces entró al baño para darse una ducha. Ella había dormido mientras viajaban por lo que no se encontraba cansada.

Después de la ducha comió un poco mientras vigilaba el sueño de su compañera. Pasadas cuatro horas Neherenia despertó a Makoto.

—Vamos despierta.

—No estaba dormida. —aseguró torpemente Makoto con los ojos aun cerrados.

—Te preparé una tina caliente. Anda, ve a bañarte.

Makoto se levantó torpemente y con ayuda de Neherenia llegó hasta el baño. Una vez dentro de la tina y gracias al agua Makoto despertó.

— ¿Cuánto dormí?

—Cuando salgas tendré algo para que comas. —anunció ignorando la pregunta de la castaña antes de cerrar la puerta.

Neherenia sabía que más que prisa por encontrar a sus compañeras a salvo, Makoto tenía prisa en volver con la maestra… quería saber la situación en la que esos Paladín estaban. Pero a ella todo lo que importaba era encontrar a sus compañeras a salvo.

 **.**

 **.**

El desayuno transcurrió en completo silencio, no había querido decir nada a Neherenia. Temía no controlar mis palabras y hacerle evidente mi preocupación por los chicos. En el fondo aun dudaba que ellos fueran falsos Par… pero eran demasiadas casualidades. Los detalles que había dicho Ami sobre su Par falso. Sobre el de Unazuki y el de Molly. Los papeles que ella y Usagi destruyeron, bien podían ser catalizadores que usaron para atraerlas, planeando así jugar con ellas hasta la hora de ver si podían ser fáciles de manipular.

Durante la primer parte del viaje había pensado en todo. Unazuki era una bruja de sol, igual que Minako. Ambas tenían personalidades similares, bastante fuertes pero al mismo tiempo… bastante soñadoras. Me había dolido pensar que era algo obvio el que una de ellas fuera un blanco fácil para los Paladín.

Durante la segunda parte del viaje Neherenia se veía más y más nerviosa con el aumento de lugares en los que encontraba rastros de Esmeralda.

Casi al anochecer. Las encontramos.

Llegamos a la posada donde estaban.

—Buenas noches… ¿Puedo ayudarles? —preguntó el joven de cabellos platas, que estaba en recepción.

—No gracias. —contesté amablemente sin detenerme.

—Buscamos a nuestras primas. —Dijo Neherenia sonriente, —Nos están esperando. —agregó cuando él estaba por hablar.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta. Toqué varias veces antes de que Neherenia y yo abriéramos para entrar.

—Debemos irnos ya. —anunciamos ambas al encontrarnos con Esmeralda que iba de camino a abrirnos.

—Makoto… Neherenia. —dijo Esmeralda asombrada al vernos.

— ¿Qué no iban ustedes con Molly y Usa? —preguntó Minako.

—Recojan sus cosas, debemos volver cuanto antes con la maestra Haruka. —contestó Neherenia.

—Vamos. Durante el camino les contaremos.

Ambas asintieron al ver la seriedad en nuestros rostros. Miré el dije de Minako. Tenía un color. Ámbar.

—Las esperaremos abajo. —dije jalando a Neherenia.

Tardó un poco pero me siguió sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó antes de salir del pasillo.

—No vi el dije de Esme pero… el de Minako tiene color.

—No lo noté.

—Creo que debemos decirle que puede estar siendo engañada… como Usagi y yo.

—Como posiblemente todas. El que yo y Esmeralda no lo encontráramos no descarta que no tengan uno listo para nosotras. O para las brujas de otras localidades.

— ¿No las encontraron? …

Ambas miramos al joven platinado que recogía y limpiaba una de las mesas del comedor.

—Qué raro, no las vi salir en mi turno. Tal vez mis padres sepan si fueron a algún lugar, les preguntaré. Por favor tomen asiento y les traeré un té mientras esperan.

—Gracias…pero no es necesario. Ellas vendrán en un momento.

—Oh… les traeré té y galletas para que coman mientras platican. —sorprendido ante las palabras Neherenia, el joven contestó.

—No se moleste. Debemos partir de inmediato… uno de nuestros familiares está enfermo. —hablé inventando una historia, pero al no saber que más decir miré a Neherenia.

—Cuanto lo lamento.

—Nuestros padres y tíos quieren que estemos reunidos por lo que hemos venido a…

—Comunicarles su deseo. —completé cuando ella no supo que más decir.

 **. . .**

—Uff… soy pésima mintiendo. —se lamentó cuando el joven entro a lo que supuse seria la cocina.

—No estuvo tan mal. —le aseguré tocando su hombro.

Nos sentamos en la mesa a esperarlas, al mismo tiempo que una mujer mayor salía del mismo lugar, por donde el peli plateado había desaparecido.

—Buena noche… —dijo la mujer dejando un paquete envuelto en la mesa.

Ambas la saludamos mientras observábamos que dejaba un plato con galletas y llenaba tres tazas con té.

—Les molesta si me siento.

Ambas negamos y la mujer tomó asiento frente a nosotras.

—Tú debes ser Neherenia… —dijo señalándola— Y tu Makoto.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al ver que la mujer nos conocía.

—Tranquilas, la joven Minako y Esmeralda me hablaron de sus amigas.

Eso no nos relajó en absoluto. De hecho, creo que al igual que a mi… sus palabras hicieron a Neherenia tomar nota de golpear a Minako.

—Mi nombre es Mimet. —eso y que sacara de entre sus ropas un dije igual al de nosotras nos sorprendió— Y hace muchos años fui igual que ustedes… vine aquí junto a otro grupo de chicas. Buscamos el final de nuestro Akai Ito, muchas volvieron con su Par… otras murieron a causa de los Paladín y yo. Me quedé aquí.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntamos las dos en voz alta.

—Encontré a mi pareja desde luego… pero este lugar era todo para su familia y él. No quise pedirle que abandonara esto.

—Pero… se quedó. —habló Neherenia sin entender, al igual que yo.

—No me arrepiento, fui muy feliz. Mi hija ya tiene los treinta… se casó y tuvo un hijo.

— ¿Un varón? Pero nosotras no podemos.

—Ella no tiene poderes, no es una bruja. Jamás fue bañada en un estanque lunar por lo que sus poderes… si los tiene, no despertaron.

—Abuela… estoy listo. —dijo el chico llegando con una gran mochila.

—Este es mi nieto… al parecer es el Par de Minako. Sabe todo porque le he contado desde niño, él ha elegido partir. Y ni sus padres ni yo, lo detendremos.

El chico nos sonrió nuevamente y sus ojos brillaron al ver a Minako entrar al lugar.

—Estoy listo preciosa. —dijo caminando hasta ella.

—Dame tus cosas, las guardaré.

—Una última cosa. —nos llamó la mujer por lo que dejamos de ver con envidia hacia los enamorados— Si no es mucha molestia. Me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué si faltan tantos días para el día de brujas… se van tan pronto?

Neherenia y yo nos miramos.

—Además ustedes tres aun no encuentran a sus Akai Ito… aún tienen...

—Los Paladín… atacaron a un grupo de nosotras… —comenté después de que Neherenia inclinara la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Mataron a una de nosotras… otra está herida y la última fue capturada.

—Por todos los cielos. Pobres niñas. —susurró la mujer con tristeza.

—Usagi… Usagi y Molly… ¿Están bien?

—Ami y Unazuki.

Preguntaron ambas al instante.

—Usagi curó a Ami y la llevó con la Maestra. —ante mis palabras amabas gimieron.

Seguramente imaginando lo que eso quería decir.

— ¿Quién? —logró preguntar Esmeralda mientras que Minako era consolada por su Par.

—Unazuki…

—Molly… —dijo Neherenia al mismo tiempo que yo.

Esperé a que hablara, pero ella bajó la mirada.

—Unazuki… ya no está. Un Paladín disfrazado de Par la mató y otro intento matar a Ami.

El silencio que se formó en el hostal era doloroso. Incluso yo podía sentirlo… la desesperación, la ansiedad y el dolor de perderlas, de no haber hecho nada. Sinceramente me sorprendía que pudiera sentir todo eso, cuando yo no tenía buena amistad con ninguna de ellas.

 **.**

Después de un momento la mujer se levantó rompiendo el silencio al hablar.

—Vayan con cuidado niñas. —la mujer se acercó hasta su nieto y colocó en su cuello su dije— Entregáselo a la maestra de ellas. Espero que ella pueda permitir que mi dije descanse junto a los otros en el estanque.

— ¿Por qué no viene con nosotras? —preguntó Minako ya más recuperada.

—Mi compañero murió hace años… podría ir con ustedes. Pero no lo deseo, yo también amo este lugar y mi hija está aquí. Sé que mi nieto estará bien y seguro dentro del Kekkai del oráculo.

—Cuídate abuela… —pidió el chico dejándose abrazar por la mujer.

Salimos de ahí los cinco. Mi escoba iba más liviana debido a que Mimet nos había dado su vieja escoba. Neherenia había prometido entregársela a Ami. Sin tener que hacer paradas volamos dentro del Kekkai directamente hasta la tienda de la maestra.

Durante el camino miré celosa a Minako y su Par… en varias ocasiones también vi a las otras hacer lo mismo.

—Supongo que la única que tuvo suerte fue la loca. —escuché a Esmeralda.

 **.**

 **.**

Caminaba de un lado a otro. De reojo miré a mis alumnas, ambas me observaban en silencio desde una distancia prudencial por miedo a que explotara. Y ganas era algo que definitivamente no me faltaba. Había escuchado la historia y me había dolido en el alma el haber perdido a una de mis niñas. Las quería a todas como si fueran mías. A todas y cada una.

Desde la más grande y centrada hasta la más soñadora e infantil. Quería llorar por la muerte de Unazuki, pero la captura de Molly no me lo permitía de momento.

Miré a los chicos encerrados en un Kekkai. Puede que con ellos pudiera desahogar algo del dolor que me estaba consumiendo.

—Salgan. —dije dándoles la espalda a las niñas.

Miré sobre mi hombro. Ami se levantó de inmediato y salió de la tienda. No así Usagi… ella apretó sus manos fuertemente hasta que el color de sus nudillos desapareció. No me miraba a mí. Miraba el suelo.

—No es una sugerencia Usagi… es una orden.

Ella levantó un poco la cara. Vi el resto de las lágrimas en sus ojos pero aun así salió de la tienda sin decir nada. Una vez fuera ambas procedí a interrogarles. Había cosas que no podía hacer frente a ellas.

—Bien muchachos, es hora de tener una buena charla. —anuncié entrando a la barrera para evitar que nos escucharan.

Ambos me miraron aterrados ante mis palabras.

—Bien… empecemos por, ¿Cómo rastrearon a mis niñas?

—Escuche señora… hace unas horas nosotros nos enteramos de esto. —dijo de forma prepotente el rubio.

—Ellas estaban siendo molestadas por nuestros amigos, las defendimos y a la mañana siguiente ellas estaban en nuestro cuarto. —habló el moreno.

—Sí, y olvidó mencionar que uno de nuestros supuestos amigos casi nos mata. De hecho creo que a mí sí me mataron… —completó dudoso.

Lo miré interrogante.

—Ahh… lo atacaron con un collar como ese. —señaló el dije sobre mi pecho— Él tenía uno negro y lo arrojó con eso. Entonces ellas aparecieron con estas cosas— dijo señalando alrededor haciéndome pensar que usaron un Kekkai— La chica bonita…

—La bonita es la castaña. —interrumpió con un golpe, él rubio.

—Ok… ambas lo son. Pero Usagi, la rubia… bonita. —dijo enfatizando la última palabra al ver a su amigo— Ella le dio algo, creo que fue lo mismo que a la de pelo corto.

—Nos dijeron que era mejor para nosotros irnos con ellas y después de que me mataran una vez… no pensaba que fuera mala idea. Ya sabe… todo estaba bien hasta que llegó la morena, comenzó a gritar y amenazar.

—Ella nos amarró sin que pudiéramos defendernos. —cansada de su parloteo les interrumpí.

—Ese amigo suyo. ¿Hace cuánto lo conocen?

—Años… —contestaron firmemente después de mirarse unos segundos.

—Mi padre… no. El hombre nos llevó a nosotros y otros cuando éramos niños. Es el hermano menor de su padre. Ese hombre nos criaron hasta hace unos meses.

—Estamos huyendo de ellos. —comentó el rubio.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté curiosa.

—Bueno creo que el hecho de que me matara es suficiente razón. —agregó cruzándose de brazos.

—Idiota no se refiere a eso. —Le golpeó en la cabeza— Estábamos cansados. Ese lugar no es el mejor que digamos. Ocultan demasiado, aunque supongo que ya sabemos lo que ocultan. Hay un "negocio familiar" del cual nosotros fuimos excluidos y desde que fuimos apartados las cosas fueron peores para nosotros.

— ¿Negocio familiar?

—Para serle sincero no tenemos idea de que sea. Hace un año nos llevaron al sótano donde se nos prohibía ir. Se suponía que ahí seriamos elegidos o algo… pero no pasamos la prueba o lo que fuera eso.

—Nos ordenaron empacar y salir de ahí. Dijeron que teníamos una segunda oportunidad para ser aceptados y pagarles lo que hicieron por nosotros. Pero no nos dijeron como lo haríamos. —terminó el moreno.

— ¿El sótano… como era?

—Frio y húmedo. Pero más que sótano… era una cueva, así que supongo era normal. —contestó el rubio.

—Sí… también había escaleras para bajar más.

—Eran en espiral y piedra. Estaban pegadas a la pared de piedra. Era como si la hubieran cavado ellos. También había varias cadenas que caían en el hoyo del centro. —recordó el rubio.

—Denme sus manos. Quiero intentar ver sus recuerdos.

Dudaron un poco pero lo hicieron.

—Puede que les duela o se mareen un poco… la Telepatía no es mi fuerte. —ninguno alejó la mano.

A pesar de que no era mi fuerte, pude verlo. La verdad en sus palabras. Ellos no habían mentido. No eran Paladín. Si bien habían sido criados para convertirse en unos, ellos no habían sido aptos. No había mal en sus corazones y aun poseían sueños. El mal no había podido entrar en ellos.

Al ver el lugar del que hablaban. Esa cueva. Pude sentirlo de inmediato… eso no era más que una cárcel para una bruja.

Seguramente ahí abajo tenían enjauladas a las pobres que aún tenían la mala fortuna de seguir con vida. Muñecas que podían manipular a su antojo. Aprendices que no sabían cómo volver a la cuna de las brujas.

Las únicas que sabían el camino de regreso eran las maestras de excursión. Pocas habían sido capturadas con vida… aun recordaba a la última.

Me había sido imposible de olvidarle. Después de todo… Luna había sido mi maestra.

La bruja oscura, fue su título. La bruja más temida. La mejor bruja de ataque de su tiempo.

Solté la mano de los chicos y desvanecí el Kekkai.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. —susurró el moreno.

—Si no puedes detenerlo, sal. No ensuciaras mi tienda. —ordené.

El moreno no esperó más y salió corriendo seguido por el rubio. Sonreí al verlos, había comprobado que a pesar de haber sido usados por los Paladín… ambos eran buenos chicos. Bien podían no ser los verdaderos Par de mis niñas pero ambos parecían sentirse atraídos por ellas.

 **.**

 **.**

Ami y Usagi habían visto una gran fogata a algunos metros de distancia. Varias personas se encontraban desayunando a su alrededor a esa hora. Algunos recogían sus tiendas, mientras que otros cuantos jugaban en la playa. La curiosidad había llevado a las chicas a acercarse.

Habían descubierto que su maestra había entablado una relación pacífica con esas personas. Y que la razón por la que estuvieran tan retirado de la tienda de su maestra, era porque así se los había pedido ella. Según les dijeron seria el lugar que sus alumnas ocuparían con sus tiendas.

Una especie de campamento escolar.

La alegría de las personas las hizo alejarse tan pronto como estas insistieron en que participaran en las actividades. Volvieron a la tienda de su maestra con varias de las cosas que las mujeres les habían regalado. A dos metros de la entrada las chicas detuvieron su paso. Ambas se preguntan mentalmente si debían o no entrar. Ami había avanzado hasta el tronco caído de un árbol, justo afuera de la tienda. Se había dejado caer e intentó prender el fuego de lo que parecía ser los restos de una fogata.

Después del tercer intento en el que la peli azul no lograba encenderla con éxito, Usagi suspiró caminado hacia ella.

—Puedes ser la más inteligente de todas pero cuando pasas de la teoría a la práctica no eres tan buena. Supongo que por eso Makoto te venció aquella vez.

Ami la miró molesta durante unos segundos, debido a que sus palabas le parecieron un insulto. Aun así la cara de Usagi no mostraba burla, en cambio había pesar y tristeza. Por lo que la dejó hablar.

Ami entendía lo que Usagi estaba sintiendo. El enterarse de que la persona que creías era tu alma gemela fuera un farsante dolía. Y dolía mucho. Ella había caído enamorada ante Ryu y aun cuando ella misma había visto como se transformaba de amable a aterrador le parecía increíble. Se había negado a creerlo y por ese error había visto como él le enterraba una daga que por poco le hubiera atravesado el corazón. Aunque ciertamente su corazón había sido atravesado. Tal vez no por la daga pero si por el odio y desprecio que vio en sus ojos mientras lo hacía.

Observó a Usagi meter las manos en los restos de la anterior fogata. Después de formar un hueco y agregar algunas ramas nuevas, recogió un poco de los restos. Atenta a todos sus movimientos la vio separar los restos y tomar dos pequeñas piedras. Las froto hasta sacar chispas. Una vez hecho, dejó las piedras y tomó los restos… los envolvió en sus manos y sopló lentamente hasta que bastante humo saliera.

Cuando Usagi hizo eso en el hueco, la chica la seguía observando. Sorprendida al encontrarla aun soplando, hasta que las llamas creciera. Formando una pequeña pero reconfortante fogata…

— ¿Quién te enseño a hacerlo sin magia?

—Mi tío.

—El Par de la bruja de fuego.

—Siiii… A ella no le gusta que le digan así. —habló colocando más ramas secas.

—Pero es un honor el tener un título. Como el de la maestra, la bruja de Aire.

—Si pero la maestra es una bruja defensiva, mi tía Rei es una bruja protectora. Ella no debería tener un título.

—Eso es verdad.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Viviré.

—Se está tardando mucho la maestra.

— ¿Aun estas confundida?

La rubia dudo en contestar. Observó las llamas que acrecentaban y las chispas que salían con el crujir de la madera.

—Debemos poner esto en alguna olla. Pero yo no traje ninguna.

—Ignoraste mi pregunta. Pero ahí hay una olla.

Entre las dos acomodaron la olla con la comida que les habían dado y calentaron algo de agua para té. Esperaron un momento pero al no salir la maestra y ellas no querer entrar, decidieron que lo mejor sería comer.

Justo estaban terminando de comer cuando los chicos salieron. Amabas se levantaron aprisa pues ellos corrían. Justo estaban por detenerlos cuando los dos se agacharon y comenzaron a devolver el estómago. Desviaron la mirada encontrándose con que su maestra estaba mirándolas desde el interior de su tienda.

Sin mirar a los chicos una segunda vez, avanzaron hasta el interior junto a su maestra.

—Maestra, ellos.

—Dejalos Ami. Es un efecto de la Telepatía.

—Entonces, ¿Entro en sus mentes?

—Si. Ellos no son peligrosos, pero si tenían algo de información. — La joven rubia la miraba esperanzada y ella le sonrió— Ambas deben armar una tienda y descansar ahí. Ellos estarán bien en un rato…

Ambas chicas recibieron una bolsa y las empujó para que volvieran a salir.

—Usagi… ¿Tienes algo de polvo de Mirto?

—Creo que sí.

—Bien porque esos dos necesitaran un poco de Té.

Usagi buscó entre su bolsa hasta sacar un frasco que entregó a su maestra. Una vez lo tomara se dirigió a la fogata y vertió un poco de polvo en la olla con agua.

Las chicas se retiraron hasta detenerse a una distancia que creyeron prudente para armar sus tiendas.

Ami miró la bolsa entre sus manos antes de mirar esperanzada a Usagi. Pero al ver que esta observaba con el ceño fruncido la bolsa preguntó.

—Usagi… ¿De casualidad tu tío te enseño a poner esto?

—No.

Del otro lado Haruka vertió en dos vasos el té de Mirto y se los acercó a los chicos que aún estaban sobre sus rodillas.

—Debieron cavar un hoyo antes… —ambos la miraron con una mano en el estómago y la otra sobre su boca— Echen arena sobre eso.

Los dos obedecieron y con dificultad se pusieron de pie ayudándose el uno al otro.

—Bien… ahora tomen esto. —Los chicos aceptaron recelosos los vasos y olieron varias veces, cansada de la precaución Haruka agregó— No es veneno… les ayudará a asentar su estómago.

Los chicos tomaron unos sorbos y caminaron cuando ella les indicó que caminaran hacia la fogata. La mujer rubia miró a sus alumnas antes de seguir a los jóvenes, y sonrió al verlas batallar con las tiendas. Si por ella fuera ese tipo de paz seria eterno para todas sus niñas… pero sabía que no era así.

Por ahora ella había elegido esperar y rogar por que las otras cuatro volvieran sanas y salvas a ella. Sólo entonces podría pensar con la cabeza fría para no actuar de forma imprudente. Su sonrisa se volvió triste y caminó hasta los chicos sentándose junto a ellos. Aún tenía cosas que hablar con ellos.

Pero lo haría con calma.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~Glosario Orenji~**

 **.**

 **Neteru…**

Dormir. Duerme. Dormido.

 **Yami…**

Oscuridad. Oscuro.

 **Kekkai…**

Barrera. Muralla. Defensa.

 **Keiryu…**

Amarre. Atadura.

 **Fujo…**

Levitación.

 **Shitagai…**

Sigue. Siga. Seguimiento.

 **Akai Ito…**

Hilo Rojo. Este viene de la creencia oriental de que todos tenemos un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique y que el final de este, está atado a nuestra alma gemela.

 **Creo que hasta ahora son todos.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ahora a contestar Rw… Yeni T.T porque no me dejaste RW?**

 **Selene 333 ….** Chica perdón por el descuido pasado. Pero bueno tenía que cambiarle algo para continuar con la espinita de la intriga jajajaja. Jaja ya hasta mente maquiavélica tengo jajaja. Lo de la resurrección no creo que ocurra. Porque la toman contra la pobre de Neherenia… ella no es mala. Solo esta alterada y deseperada. Ya lo hizo… los dejo vomitando pero hizo algo. Besos.

 **Zakura Naiguino …** ok no estaba tan perdida jajaja. Jaja si hablamos de animes o mangas de los cuales sigo yo tampoco terminaría jjajaa. En Shock por qué? Si no pasó nada… (así o más mala) en este cap ya sabrás que paso con los par… jajaja antes dijiste maravillosas pero no creo que sigas diciendo eso por mucho tiempo jajajaa. Besos Zakura, espero te guste este cap.

 **Miriam Ortiz…** jajaja no soy tan mala. Y el cambio es para que no pierda en interés.

 **Lunabsc…** jajajaa si es muy cierto. Y es justo jajaja no te enojes brujita. No has pensado que fingió atacarlos para que pensaran eso… ¬¬ jajaja yo metiendo cizaña.

 **Ingridsilla…** Muchas muchas pero muchas gracias. La verdad es que me fuiste de mucha ayuda para este cap. Y si lo sintieron. Ya les hicieron una prueba que les dejo vomitando. De hecho veo que soy más chica que tú. Tengo 27. Y mira que ya falta solo uno para el final.

 **Chat'de'lune…** Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos que son siempre bien recibidos. Jajajaja perdón por no darme cuenta jajajaja. 1 Las amalas gemelas no tiene dijes. Solo los tienen ellas. 2 No es en sí… que sean elemento sino que de algo obtienen su poder. Mako lo obtiene de las plantas o tierra al igual que Esme. Usagi y Nehe de la luna. Mina y Una de la luz o sol. Ami del agua. Rei y Molly del fuego. Haruka de aire. 3 jajaja soy orgullosamente genocida jajaja. 4 Pues se supone que no todas tienen una. Así que no he pensado en él. 5 jajaja no lo sé aun. 6 Ya trabajo en ello. 7 si Mariela es genial. Y creo que esta tan loca como yo jajajaja. Linda ponlo aunque sea al final por si olvidas ponerlo al inicio jajajaja. Besos.

 **Ligthangel…** Mariela wow ya creo que te graduaste con honores de los cursos de legendario arte del rw eterno jajajaja. T.T eres digna de continuar con un legado, aunque yo aún no muero y espero durar mucho más. Jajaja te viste para la ocasión. Es tan linda. Jajaja me encanta como te haces bolas sola jajajaja. O si es celosito. Especifique en una contestación de rw, que el que tiene Neph no es de ninguna de las que ahora están buscando. Jajaja habla mal porque la quiere para él jajajaja. Ni por que sea su amigo le perdona que le baje a la chica. No lo necesita. Te voy a golpear yo a ti con el chipote chillón, ya te dije que no es hijo de una bruja. Deja de tomar de ese te ¬¬. Pues si los querían envenenar contra las brujas. ¿Buchona? De verdad te voy a golpear… intenta entenderla. Viene de ver cómo murió una de ellas y de cómo capturo a otra. Quería ir pero de nada ayudaría. Mako es más fuerte que Ami, más no es la más fuerte. Ese fue un pensamiento personal de Usagi. Insisto que no es de ninguna del este viaje el dije. Pronto diré como las engañan. Nehe no es mala. Por qué siempre quieres que sean malas. Te digo que dejes de tomar eso. Y ella esta muerta. No sabían que Ami regresaría limpiaron porque había sangre de Unazuki y era un lugar público. Quien lo sintió? Los supuestos par de Ami, Una y Molly? Como que sabe mucho Nehe? ¬¬ no es mala. De verdad quiero pegarte. ¬¬ Me la juzgas nada más porque todas la ponen de mala ¬¬ Ellas lo sienten porque obvio las engañan para sentirlo. Te repetiré lo que le dije a brujita, y eso es que bien pudieron fingir el ataque para que confiaran en ellos. Jijiji pensé en decir que te bañes si hueles raro jajajajaja pero no lo diré jajajaja. Quiero la imagen de mamá gruñona pero protectora jajaja eso pensé al escoger a Haruka para ese puesto jajajaja. Los odia porque a todas sus estudiantes las quiere como si fueran sus hijas. Haru es dura y tiene mucho amor para dar, como no tiene hijas ni par todo ese amor lo vuelca en "sus niñas" el cambio en usagi es obvio esperado. Después de todos por ellos perdió a sus padres y a su amiga Una y Mol. Su odio por los Paladín es fuerte. Jajaja este cap obvio resolverá muchas de tus dudas y matara a la mayoría de tus fantasías. Jajaja y yo seré feliz jajajaj besos mari.

 **Gracias a todas por leer. Besos, abrazos y bendiciones para todas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas… les traigo la quinta entrega de esta mágica historia. Yeni gracias por corregir las faltas en este episodio nuevamente, sé que ahora con mis príncipes no es mucho el tiempo que tienes. Lo cual me preocupa y alegra al mismo tiempo, no porque no tengas tiempo… sino porque ese poco tiempo que debe ser para ti… lo uses en mí. Te quiero mucho Yeni, cuídate mucho.**

 **Ok les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi. Pero la historia si me pertenece al 100 por ciento.**

 **Sin más que agregar les dejo para que lean.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Orenji Moon**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Después de que mis chicas no volvieran… envié a los chicos, ya más recuperados, a ayudarles a armar las tiendas. Ami aun parecía desconfiar de ellos, pero Usagi estaba completamente feliz con mis palabras.

El moreno y ella pasaron la tarde juntos e incluso nadaron un rato. Mientras que Ami los observaba desconfiada o tal vez un poco celosa, sin embargo yo no podía culparla. Lo que había vivido en estos últimos días no era para nada alentador.

—Maestra… ¿De verdad está segura? —preguntó por enésima vez tocando su dije.

—Ven aquí. —dije abriendo mis brazos.

Ella me miró un momento antes de levantarse y caminar hasta mí. Al llegar se dejó caer de rodillas y pegando su cabeza a mi pecho, lloró.

—Tranquila mi niña. Llora todo lo que quieras. —susurré acariciando su espalda.

El rubio que volvía de la playa, se detuvo al escuchar los fuertes sollozos. Dio media vuelta y caminó nuevamente hacia el mar. En silencio agradecí que nos dejara solas.

Varios minutos después las lágrimas ya se habían detenido, pero ella aun seguía entre mis brazos. Al voltear a mirarla me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida así que la llevé hasta mi tienda y pensé seriamente en hacerla olvidar.

—Supongo que será mejor para ti creer que no encontraste el final de tu hilo. —opiné en voz alta acariciando sus cabellos.

—Señorita Haruka… ¿está ocupada? —escuché la voz del pequeño Diamante.

Me levanté y me asomé por entre la tela para verlo parado afuera de mi tienda. El pequeño me había tomado cariño desde que lo encontré solo en la playa.

— ¿Escapaste de tu padre otra vez? —pregunté una vez fuera.

Él negó y me agaché para acariciar su cabeza. Miré a la dirección en la que él miraba encontrándome con su padre. Sostenía una olla y me sonreía. Me paré de inmediato y acomodé nerviosamente mi cabello.

—Zafiro… Buenas tardes. Lamento tanto no haber ido a comer… algunas de mis chicas llegaron antes y he estado algo entretenida.

—No tienes que disculparte… las vi durante el desayuno. —dijo acercándose hasta la fogata al tiempo que yo hacía lo mismo, con Diamante de mi mano.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro.

—Está caliente por si… —

—Gracias, pero la verdad no tengo mucho apetito.

Ambos nos miramos un momento sin saber que decir. Desvié la mirada hasta Diamante, que estaba escarbando con su pala en la arena.

—Supongo que tus demás alumnas llegarán pronto.

—Si… es antes de lo que esperaba pero está bien. —me encogí de hombros.

—Sigo pensando que eres muy joven para ser maestra.

—Y yo que lo eres para seguir solo. —Susurré en voz alta— Lo siento… eso fue muy impertinente de mi parte. —Zafiro rio.

—Supongo que es porque somos viejos amigos.

— ¿Viejos amigos? —preguntó Usagi, apareciendo de pronto.

Giré hacia la voz encontrándome con Usagi y los dos tontos.

—Usagi… que bueno que volviste. Necesito algo. —Ignorando su pregunta la tomé del brazo y la separé de su Par— La luna está empezando a salir… busca a Neherenia. Necesito saber qué tan lejos está.

Le ordené asegurándome que Zafiro no escuchara. Ella asintió y se metió en mi tienda.

—Ustedes… —les dije a los Par al verlos sentados junto a Zafiro— hagan algo útil. Consigan más leña.

—Esos… no son tus estudiantes, ¿Verdad?

—Aun recuerdas que estoy en una escuela para chicas, ¿cierto?

—No podría olvidarlo. Aun cuando sigues sin decirme cuál es la escuela.

—Te lo he dicho desde que nos conocimos. Es una escuela de otra ciudad.

—Pero desde que eres estudiante vienen aquí a acampar… lo sé. —contestó sonriendo.

—A veces siento que no has cambiado nada. —confesé en voz alta.

—Yo también lo siento… pero entonces miro a mi hijo.

—Creí que dirías que cuando mirabas a las chicas aun corrías tras ellas. —me burlé de él.

—Hey… tú fuiste un caso especial. —contestó mirándome a los ojos.

—Tu novia no pensó lo mismo esa vez. —comenté mirando a Diamante y recordando a su madre.

— ¿Por qué siempre la sacas a tema? —era lo mismo que yo me preguntaba. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de recordarla?

—Es tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo. —contesté más para recordármelo a mí que para recordárselo a él.

—ERA… y por si no lo recuerdas, ella está muerta. —casi grito haciendo que Diamante nos mirara.

—Zafiro… —lo miré no sabiendo que decir ante su reacción.

Bajé la mirada y observé las llamas, evocando el pasado. El cómo hacía diez años, en esta misma playa… lo había encontrado a él. Había encontrado y visto a mi Akai ito. Pero él tenía pareja y a pesar de sentir el llamado, yo había mantenido mi distancia.

Mi maestra Luna me había dicho que debía luchar por él.

Pero me había resultado imposible el hacerlo. Ella era hermosa y yo no tenía la autoestima suficiente. Además de que antes de tener contacto con él, les había visto juntos. Se veían tan felices que evite a toda costa que reaccionara al llamado. Pero mis esfuerzos no tuvieron éxito. Y como me dijo mi maestra…

" _Sin importar el camino que tomes, no podrás evitar encontrarte con tu alma gemela. Ustedes están unidos por algo que ni la bruja más poderosa podría romper…"_

Y había sido así. Él y yo nos habíamos topado, frente a frente… la reacción había sido tan fuerte que no había importado que él estuviera con su novia. Pero la cachetada que ella le había dado, había sido suficiente para que yo me alejara tan rápido como podía.

 **.**

Lo había vuelto a ver e incluso habíamos hablado… pero yo nunca le pedí que se fuera conmigo. Y el que los Paladín capturaran a la maestra no había ayudado. Rei al ser la hija de la maestra conocía el camino y nos llevó de vuelta para advertirle al oráculo.

La guerra se había desatado y muchas brujas murieron junto a su Par. En su honor me volví maestra y en mis tres excursiones había traído a mis niñas aquí… al lugar donde lo había conocido a él. En el fondo tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo…

Y lo hice.

Diana se había convertido en su esposa... nos encontramos a solas, pero yo había salido huyendo como antes. En la segunda vuelta él estaba con un niño de casi tres años.

Ella había muerto durante el parto… pero yo volví a alejarme.

 **.**

—Haruka… ¿Cuánto más seguiremos jugando? —volviéndose a sentar, preguntó tranquilo.

—No sabía que estábamos jugando a algo. —contesté con una sonrisa que me dolía.

—Maestra… —me llamó Usagi desde la tienda.

Me levanté para ir hasta ella cuando Zafiro me detuvo. Lo miré un momento y me soltó. Dio media vuelta y se llevó a Diamante lejos de la tienda.

— ¿Qué pasa Usagi?

—La siento lejos. Y sólo hay una persona con ella.

—Cuida de Ami… iré a dar una vuelta.

A pesar de que quería seguir las huellas en la arena que Zafiro había dejado… caminé hacia el lado opuesto. Después de un momento decidí ir a nadar y me sumergí en el mar intentando así ahogar mis pensamientos. Debía pensar en lo que haría con la cárcel de brujas de los Paladín y en mantener a salvo a las estudiantes que aún tenía.

Zafiro no era una prioridad… al menos no ahora.

 **.**

 **.**

Haruka no volvió a pesar de que la noche cayó. Zafiro incluso volvió para la cena pero al no encontrarla terminó por irse cuando Diamante no pudo esperar más y se quedó dormido. Usagi había dormido en la tienda junto a Ami. Mientras que Motoki y Mamoru usaban las que habían armado esa mañana.

La rubia de pelo corto había vuelto un poco antes del amanecer, pero no a su tienda. Dentro de un Kekkai se había adentrado a una de las pocas casas que estaban cerca de la playa.

—La compré con la esperanza que algún día volverías a estas playas. —le había confesado la segunda vez que volvió como maestra.

Acarició sus cabellos y susurró una despedida antes de dirigirse al siguiente cuarto. Besó la frente de Diamante y salió de la casa para volver a su tienda. Había dejado mucho tiempo a sus niñas y estaba preocupada. Durante el tiempo que estuvo nadando decidió que la memoria de Ami debía quedarse intacta. Ella debía aprender a superarlo. Esa experiencia aunque dolorosa, la convertía en una gran mujer y una gran bruja. Por otra parte escogió el ver con sus ojos que tan grande eran los sentimientos que esos chicos tenían hacia sus niñas.

El moreno parecía sentirse fuertemente atraído por Usagi. Por lo que esperaría a que Makoto volviera para ver el comportamiento del rubio. Lo siguiente era el crear un talismán protector lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la magia de las marionetas no le afectara. Destruiría esa cueva así le costara la vida.

Buscó en los alrededores cedros, saucos y tuvo la suerte de encontrar un roble. Le faltaban aún más para conseguir una buena protección… pero esperaba que su amiga Rei, le hubiera mandado Enebro, Heliotropos o Ámbar. Con alguno de ellos podría aumentar su poder o incrementar la protección.

Al volver a su tienda, la rubia tomo el bolso de su alumna y encontró aún más de lo que buscaba. Salió de la tienda para preparar el talismán y aceite antes de que sus alumnas despertaran.

 **.**

 **.**

Esmeralda y las demás estaban agotadas por el viaje. Sobre todo Makoto quien había dormido poco.

—Creo que debemos parar… Makoto se ve bastante agotada. —susurró Minako a Esmeralda.

—No creo que quiera. —contestó Neherenia.

—Hey Makoto… —gritó la peliverde.

— ¿Qué pasa? —miró hacia atrás.

—Paremos un rato.

—No. Estamos cerca. —contestó alejándose del grupo.

—Te lo dije.

— ¿Siempre es así de…?

— ¿Antisocial?… de seguro es porque no encontró... —completó Minako la pregunta de su compañera Esmeralda.

—Preciosa… —dijo Kunzite apretando el agarre en la cintura de Minako.

—Wow… eso es raro. —expresó asombrada Neherenia cuando la rubia las dejó atrás.

—Si… ese chico es un milagro. Ni la maestra lograba hacerla cerrar la boca. —informó aumentado la velocidad.

 **.**

Llegamos poco después del amanecer y por esa razón habíamos tenido que parar, de lo contrario hubiera habido riesgo de que nos vieran. Podíamos haber llegado como si nada hasta la tienda de la maestra, pero habíamos parado entre las casas para desvanecer los Kekkai y guardar nuestras escobas.

—Estoy muerta. —se quejó Esmeralda.

—Tengo hambre y me duele todo. —dijo dramática Minako haciéndonos reír a todos.

—Yo sólo quiero llegar. —habló Makoto por primera vez en horas.

La miré algo más tranquila y caminé para salir del callejón sin mirar por donde iba. Y justo cuando di la vuelta en la esquina, me estampé con un alguien por lo que sin poder evitarlo caí al suelo.

—Lo siento. —casi gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Neherenia…

— ¿Estas bien?

Me llamaron Esme y Makoto… me levanté con ayuda de Makoto y sacudí mi falda.

—Helios… ¿Qué estas esperando? —gritaron algunos chicos por lo que levanté la mirada para encontrarme con el chico con el que había chocado.

—Ohh… ya voy. —Gritó mirando a su espalda— Lo siento de verdad.

Se inclinó rápidamente antes de mirarme con las mejillas rojas y rascar su cabello. Dio media vuelta pero no se marchó por lo que curiosa lo miré al igual que mis compañeras.

—Si tienes tiempo y pasas por la playa, puedes encontrarme en el puesto de crepas.

—Helios. — volvieron a llamarlo.

—Por favor ven. —pidió antes de salir corriendo.

—Oye… ese chico era guapo. —Me dijo Esmeralda al recargarse en mi espalda— Creo que buscaré ese puesto, si tú no lo haces.

—Por favor… tenemos otras cosas en que pensar. Vámonos de una vez.

Caminé hacia la playa ignorando las risas y frases que las tres a mi espalda decían.

—Maldición… Para eso si se comunica Makoto. —me quejé.

Al llegar a la tienda de la maestra me encontré con que los falsos Par desayunaban junto a Ami, Usagi y la maestra.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Makoto… Makoto. —se levantó el rubio.

—Motoki.

—Mentira… encontró a un Par. Pero si Esme no pudo. —dijo incrédula Minako siendo golpeada por Esmeralda al tiempo que la Maestra jalaba al rubio hasta sentarlo.

—Siéntate… aun no tienes mi permiso para acercarte. —Le regañó la maestra— Vamos vengan a comer… estoy segura de que tienen hambre.

Nos acercamos para comer y cuando Makoto se iba a sentar junto al rubio la maestra la jaló para sentarla del otro lado. Justo después miró directamente al Par de Minako.

—Y tú… ni creas que puedes sentarte junto a Minako… ve a sentarte junto a estos tonto.

—Si señora. —contestó aterrado.

— ¿Tu nombre?

—Kunzite… ahh mi abuela me pidió que le diera esto. —comentó sacando el dije que la anciana le había dado.

— ¿Cómo?

—Mi abuela es una bruja…

— ¿Un hijo varón? —gritaron ellas, justo como Makoto y yo lo habíamos hecho.

—Mi madre no es una bruja… así que supongo que está bien. —comentó apenado sentándose junto a los otros chicos.

— ¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto? —preguntó molesto el rubio.

—Las brujas sólo tiene niñas… nunca un niño. —explicó Kunzite mientras recibía un plato de comida.

 **.**

 **.**

—Maestra eso es injusto. —gritó Ami.

—Ustedes regresaran y punto.

—Maestra… no podemos simplemente irnos.

—Makoto tiene razón… usted es más importante que nosotras. Si la atrapan a usted ellos llegaran a casa.

—Basta, les conté mi plan porque no pienso ocultárselos… y no lo cambiaré. Está decidido, ustedes volverán y yo iré hasta ahí.

—Además entre más seamos mejor. —opinó Usagi.

—Sí, formaremos equipos. Makoto y Esmeralda. Usagi y Neherenia. Minako y yo. Si atacamos todas juntas será más seguro. —comentó Ami.

—Si… estoy de acuerdo.

—Minako esto no es una votación. —la regañó la maestra, cuando ella levantó la mano.

—Maestra por favor. —rogó Neherenia tomándola del brazo.

—Además no puede evitarlo… Usagi ya preparó talismanes para todas. —agregó sonriente Esmeralda.

—También preparé Junco para los círculos.

Haruka la miró asombrada.

— ¿Rei te habló de eso? —Gruñó— ¿Cómo pudo enseñar eso a una de mis alumnas?… Le daré una paliza cuando vuelva.

—Entonces… ¿Iremos? —preguntó Ami sonriendo.

Haruka miró a sus alumnas sonriendo y bajó la mirada aceptando que no podía negarles que la acompañaran. Los planes de irse sola a destruir la cárcel se habían arruinado, pero a pesar de eso lo único que podía sentir era orgullo.

— ¿Cuánto junco hay? —preguntó resignada.

—Usé todos y creo que servirá para cinco… si hay más nos tendremos que encargar de controlarlas de otra forma. Pero mi tía dijo que no importa que tan fuerte sea una bruja… si no es la que conjuró el círculo no se romperá.

— ¿Sabes cómo convocarlo?

—Mi tía dijo que es como crear un Kekkai personal pero que en vez de hacerlo alrededor de mí, debo usar el junco para enviarlo hacia alguien más.

—Bien… en teoría eso está bien. Pero el conjuro en si…

—Ahhh es Hakoku. Auu… —Usagi se quejó al ser golpeada en la cabeza por su maestra.

—Está mal… eso ni siquiera es un conjuro. Es Ho-ka-ku.

Las chicas lo repitieron en sus mentes varias veces al tiempo que movían la cabeza o cerraban los ojos.

—Bien… ese lugar está lejos por lo que tal vez tardemos en llegar y tendremos que regresar antes del último día del mes. Así que preparen todo para un viaje largo. Makoto, Minako… traigan a los tontos. Ellos deben quedarse en un lugar seguro. — las dos corrieron hacia los chicos que habían recibido la orden de permanecer dentro de la tienda de Haruka.

— ¿Por qué no pueden ir con nosotras? — preguntó Neherenia.

—Ellos podrían sernos útiles. —comentó Ami.

—Aquí están. —anunció Minako abrazando a Kunzite del brazo.

Haruka miró con censura ese hecho y Kunzite desvió la mirada aterrado.

—Nosotras nos iremos hoy mismo… pero ustedes deberán quedarse aquí. Deben ocultarse… en especial ellos dos. —dijo apuntando a Mamoru y Motoki— Molly sabe llegar a este lugar. Y estoy seguirá de que vendrán aquí en cuando puedan manipularla…

Las chicas bajaron la cabeza.

—Ustedes tres… vengan conmigo. —dio media vuelta— Y las demás… recojan todo y vuelvan aquí. —avanzó sin esperar una respuesta.

A su espalda Kunzite aprovechó que no era visto para tomar a Minako de la cintura y le besó durante un rato antes de besar su frente y salir corriendo tras Haruka. Por su parte Motoki sólo había tomado las manos y besado suavemente los labios de Makoto mientras que Mamoru había abrazado a Usagi y besado sus cabellos. Mamoru y Motoki observaron atónitos la despedida del peli plateado, miraron avergonzados a sus propias parejas, pensando en hacer lo mismo pero al verlas a ellas y a las demás completamente rojas terminaron siguiendo a Kunzite, al verlo ya lejos.

Los chicos siguieron a Haruka hasta salir de la playa. Justo frente a las casas que daban a ésta. Se detuvo en una en particular y antes de subir al pórtico se detuvo.

—Maestra… ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Mamoru.

—No me llames maestra… —gritó— No soy tu maestra. Llámenme por mi nombre.

— ¿Haruka? —preguntó Zafiro al abrí la puerta de su casa, encontrándose con ella ahí y con tres chicos tras ellas. —Yo preferiría que ninguno de ellos te llamara por tu nombre. —comento viendo con desconfianza a los jovenes.

—Zafiro…

—Señorita Haruka. —gritó el niño saliendo de detrás de las piernas de su padre para correr a los brazos de la rubia.

—Hola Diamante.

—Papá y yo íbamos a verla señorita Haruka.

—Pues yo vine a verte… —sonrió al niño antes de mirar a su padre— ¿Podemos pasar?

Zafiro miró a los jóvenes tras ella molesto, pero aceptó que entraran debido a que ella siempre se había negado a entrar a su casa.

—Lamento no tener más que ofrecerles. —comentó entrando a la sala con una bandeja con té y galletas.

Miró a los chicos observando a la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado y no le gustó la cercanía que ellos parecían tener.

—Diamante por qué no vas a jugar a tu cuarto en lo que Haruka y yo hablamos. —el niño no parecía feliz con la idea de alejarse de ella pero se marchó dejándolos solos.

—Sé que no debería siquiera estar aquí… pero realmente necesito un favor. ¿Podrías permitir que los chicos se queden en tu casa un tiempo…?

—Ya veo… no quieres que estén cerca de tus chicas. Supongo que por las noches pueden venir a dormir…

—No es por eso. Mis chicas y yo debemos irnos unos días… pero ellos no pueden ir. —Zafiro miró a los chicos.

Los tres estaban molestos, parecía que ninguno estaba de acuerdo con eso. Pero entonces las palabras de que ella iba a irse le cayeron de peso. Ella no podía irse… no otra vez.

— ¿Por qué van a irse? —preguntó aun cuando lo que realmente quería preguntar era ¿Si volvería?

—Es lo mismo que pensamos nosotros. —se quejó el rubio en un susurro.

—Basta… ya hablamos de esto. —los reprendió ella.

—Eso no es verdad. —alegó Mamoru.

—Usted habló y no se nos permitió ni opinar. —reclamó Kunzite.

—Basta… se quedaran con Zafiro y ustedes dos no saldrán para nada. Él único que puede salir es Kunzite porque no le conocen y no habrá riesgo de que lo maten.

— ¿Y que si una de ustedes no vuelve? —gritó Motoki.

—No te preocupes… me aseguraré de que mis niñas vuelvan. —contestó Haruka más tranquila quitándose su dije dejando en su cuello sólo el que Kunzite le había dado.

— ¿Haruka? —preguntó preocupado Zafiro.

Pero por respuesta sólo recibo la típica sonrisa triste y el dije que se había quitado. Ella levantó sus manos por encima de sus hombros y le colocó el dije.

—Por favor… cuida de él… mantenlo oculto, pero siempre llévalo puesto. Dentro está el mapa para que mis niñas puedan volver a casa. —susurró a su oído antes de desaparecer de entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué diablos?

—Mierda… eso no le gustara para nada a ninguna de ellas. —se quejó Mamoru.

Pero a pesar de la molestia que todos tenían, Zafiro no entendía por qué ninguno de ellos salía de su casa.

—Si no estuviera enamorado de una bruja y mi abuela no fuera una… creo que odiaría a esa mujer. —se quejó Kunzite dándole un sorbo a su taza de té.

— ¿Bruja?

Los tres chicos miraron y expresaron incrédulos al mismo tiempo.

—Imposible… —susurró Kunzite.

—Creí que lo sabía. Con eso de que iba siempre a verla. —dijo Motoki.

— ¿Qué no se supone que se conocen de antes? —preguntó Mamoru apuntando hacia unas fotos en las que aparecía Haruka con lo que él pensó seria Diamante más chico.

—Nos conocimos cuando ella tenía 16 y yo 20… pero no la volví a ver hasta cuatro años después… —contestó.

— ¿16? ¿Qué no se supone que salen hasta los 18 de la isla? —preguntó Motoki a los otros chicos.

—Puede que no todas salgan a esa edad… mi abuela dijo que en su tiempo salían a los 15… puede que la edad en la que salgan de la cuna. varíe con los años.

Zafiro se sentía mareado y se dejó caer en el sofá, escuchando la plática que los chicos tenían. Quería salir y buscar a Haruka, pero sabía que de ella no obtendría ninguna respuesta. Lo cual dejaba a esos tres, como su única fuente de información.

—Díganme… —susurró haciendo que los chicos pararan de hablar— Quiero que me cuenten todo lo que ella no ha querido decirme.

Los chicos se miraron un momento antes de empezar a contar todo lo que ellos sabían.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fin…**

 **.**

 **A no se crean jajaja**

Ok la única palabra que salió en japonés fue **Hokaku** que significa Atrapar o apresar. **Hakoku** que es como la confunde Usagi, no es una palabra.

 **Ahora a responder rw…. Yeni yo sigo esperando…. T.T**

 **Guest…** Hola… chica que no dejo alias jijijijij. Gracias por el rw. Y me alegra que fuera un alivio para todas el hecho de que Dar/Mamo no sea paladín jajaja aunque si se ponen a verlo desde el primer capítulo o segundo conteste que esta no sería una historia tipo RomeoXJulieta. Por lo que ahí quedaba explicito que él no sería un paladín. Jajaja pero como me encanta hacerles sufrir no importa jajaja. Dime la locación chica… mandame hasta una foto jajajaja aunque de hecho yo tengo en mi mente ese lugar… casi quiero dibujarlo y aunque me pese decirlo no es una idea tan original pues conozco un lugar así y es por ello por lo que pensé que sería adecuado para describírselos en mi historia. Esta cueva aparece en un videojuego viejo, del cual la canción es una de mis favoritas. El juego se llama Fatal Frame 3. Besos y gracias por los cumplidos.

 **Lunabsc…** Si soy mala y lo disfruto jajajaja. Creo que esa es la razón por la que me tienen miedo jajajaja. No me provoques porque me dan ganas de meterte ideas brujita. No irán y aquí te darás cuenta de ello. Besos brujita.

 **Ligthangel…** Mari… Mariela. Como te adoro jajajaja. Ahora CONVENCETE! Jijijiji. Sigamos… Ohh siento que vives en un mundo rosa… déjame reventar tu burbuja y decirte que el corazón también engaña U.U se que no lo crees que es verdad. El corazón se equivoca. A mi no me ha pasado en cuanto a amor de pareja pero en cuanto a amistad si y me ha tocado ver como algunas de las personas que aprecio se enamoran tanto dejan que su corazón tape sus ojos. Jajaja y según palabras de Chat'de'luna la masacre continuara ¬¬. De hecho jamás puse el nombre de kunzite… solo me refería a él como el peli plateado. Aunque como la mayoría pensó en Kun lo dejare como kun :P soy tan buena jijijiji. Obvio que no todas viven en la isla hay muchos continentes, países y estados. Por lo que debe haber más de un lugar donde se oculten. Los padres del par… imagino que te refieres a Kun. Pues su abuela era bruja y ella se quedó con su par que no era paladín. Su hija nunca desarrollo los poderes y se casó con un hombre normal por lo que ellas creen que por eso pudo tener un varón. Las brujas solo son mujeres y no pueden tener varones por eso la sorpresa en todas. Ellos no desarrollan magia y se supone que los Paladín son solo hombres. Y ellos solo tienen varones. Creo que el comentario era de mako o tal vez no lo especifique. Pero en si lo que quería decir a que era más fácil engañarlas porque eran soñadoras. Mamá haruka es la mejor :P la adoro. Y por ello le di esta historia especial. T:T una haru sin que cele a las muchachas no sería haru jajajaja la pelea de los chicos mientras dan explicaciones era para trasmitir el nerviosismo que debían sentir por aclarar todo y les permitieran estar junto a ellas. Algo que delatara a simple vista sus sentimientos por ellas. Haruka lo dijo, que ambos eran puros de corazón y que tenían sueños en ellos. Comprobando así que ellos no son malos y eran dignos de estar con sus casi hijas. Luna está muerta lamento decírtelo…. Es la muerte número 3 de esta historia. Y el evento en el que fue utilizada, fue mencionado en el primer cap por usagi. Veamos sin adivinas con esa pista jijijiji. Te lo dije muchas veces y no me hacías caso… así que te lo rompiste solita jijijiji. No secuestraron a molly para remplazarla… niña te voy a dar un buen jalón de orejas y hacer que la leas porque haruka menciono bien todo ese asunto y no pusiste atención. ¬¬ jajaja creo que todas sabemos que ami era muy lista pero que en muchas cosas no era tan buena jajaja y la verdad es que quería hacer a usagi menos inútil de como siempre la ponen. Porque la verdad siempre me ha molestado que la pongan como tonta y eso. Besos y recuerda que te deje tarea jijiji.

 **Ren-chan91…** T.T ren… Karen. Hermana. Amiga. Como he llorado de felicidad al ver un rw de ti jajajaj la verdad es que me emociono mucho. Dices que no pero la verdad es que tengo muy pocos rw tuyos y abusas porque siempre te cuento mis planes aun antes de escribirlos jajajaja. Tiene de todo jajajaja. Y viene en tamaño compacto jajajaja. También me gustaría hacerlo más largo pero por el momento no es posible. Además que tu sabes que tengo otras ideas en la cabeza y muchas de ellas ya te las leíste jajajaja. No podía poner un nephXmako porque estaba molly y a muchos les gusta ese par junto… pero por eso la capturaron para que estén del mismo lado porque él es malo jajaja. Asi neph le deja el camino a Andrew jajajaja a mi también me gusta Zoy. O Zafiro. De ahí en más la verdad es que nadie me gusta para ella jajajajaja bueno Richard (ryu) también está bien jijijiji pero aquí el también es malo y no puedo perder o mandar a ami de lado de los pal jajajaja. Jaajaja yo nunca las he puesto juntas… no tengo ni un fic donde salgan juntas más que como amigas o primas. Jajaja. No tengo tantos cap como para meter lemon jajajaja sorry. Además yo soy malísima para eso de escribir lemon. Besos para ti mi EvilBaby. :P

 **Mony…** Hola mony… es especial para estas fechas jajaja tenía una de año nuevo, del 14 de feb, una d cumpleaños de un amigo que ya no esta conmigo y otra por el aniversario de su muerte… una de auto cumpleaños jajaja y una por el cumple de Mamoru chiba. Así que pensé en hacer uno por el día de brujas… pero me alargue y en vez de tener solo un cap… actualmente van 5 y espero realmente terminar con 6 jajajaja. Ellos querían demostrar que no eran malos y por eso dejaron que hiciera eso. Jajaja y que papelón jajaja. Si Bien dice esme que parece que fue la única que lo consiguió. Lo dice con envidia de la buena jajaja. Espero que este nuevo giro en la historia te guste y espero realmente volver a saber sobre ti. Besos mony, cuidate mucho. Come postres y dulces :P

 **Miriam Ortiz….** Ya están libres de culpas jajajaja. Si la única afortunada en conseguirlo sin problemas jajajaja. Recuerda que los Paladín pueden hacer que las brujas sientan el llamado por otra persona y este los guio a Mamo y Moto pero Haruka ve que aun cuando ya no tiene el catalizador ellos aún tiene sentimientos por ellas además de que dice que son puros de corazón. Eso es suficiente para que ella decía darles una oportunidad como par de sus niñas. Besos

 **Chat'de'lune…** Hola… ya era hora de que tuviera forma esto jajajaja después de todo esta a un paso del final. Si por fin quedaron libres de toda culpa jijiji. Si Haruka seria muy dura con ellos sino creyera que son buenos. Mamoru y Motoki tienen 21. El nieto de Mimet, bueno parece que fuiste la única que no le dio nombre porque la mayoría comenzó a llamarlo Kunzite (Malachite) pero si es él jijijij y vendía teniendo casi la misma edad que los otros. Jajajaja Bisnieta de Hitler jajajaja da miedo el siempre nombre pero creo que es genial ajajajaja. Ohhh nunca pensé en eso… no me gustaría hacer mucho, una vez lei algo así y la verdad es que me enfade de tanto paréntesis U.U pero como dato, yo siempre pongo una referencia de lo que hace la palabra para intentar que no se pierdan. Jajaja la revancha jajajaja aquí la tienes. Mmm creo que Michiru no saldrá U.U yo amo más la pareja de ZafiroxHaruka… me enamore de ellos al escribir volver a amar U.U te mando muchos besos linda y espero leerte.

 **Ingridsilla…** Me quede esperando tu Rw… T~T me ilusionaste y luego rompiste mi corazón en mil pedazos U~U bua bua buaaaaaaaaaaa. No te creas, entiendo que estés ocupada o que se te pasara. Pero también por castigo te exigiré un rw doble para este cap jajajajaja no te creas jajaja. Nuevamente te agradezco con la ayuda que me diste y espero este capítulo te guste. Nos leemos después. Besitos.

 **Selene 333…** linda sé que con tanto trabajo es posible que ni pudieras haber tenido tiempo de leer este nuevo cap pero se que en cuanto tengas tiempo lo harás. Te mando muchos besos y te pido que por favor te cuides, no me gustaría sabe que te enfermas y te regañaría mucho U.U pero es porque te aprecio. Así que por favor, come lo mejor que puedas, preparate un té de 7 azahares antes de que duermas, te ayudara a que descanses bien aun cuando duermas poco. Bañate diario y si estás muy estresada golpea a alguien O_o ahhh no, eso no… eso solo lo hago yo y hace mucho que ya no lo hago jajajaja. Si estas estresada escucha música, te diría que escuches a super junior pero no se si te guste jajaja yo los escucho para todo. Pero escucha de tu artista favorito. Besos.

 **Ahora si gracias por leer y espero que les gustara este capítulo que debería ser el último pero que mi ardilla loca no deja ir la idea jajajaja así que espero que el próximo si sea el último. Besos, abrazos y bendiciones para todas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas… aquí la nieta de Hitler les trae el tan esperado final de esta historia que me le ha sacado canas verdes, azules, rosas y de todos los colores a mi ardilla. La cual está a punto de colapsar Jajajaja.**

 **Ok les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi. Pero la historia si me pertenece al 100 por ciento.**

 **Sin más que agregar les dejo para que lean.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Orenji Moon**

* * *

 **.**

 _"El poder crea monstruos disfrazados de ángeles y ángeles tildados de monstruos."_

(Lelouch vi britannia)

* * *

 **.**

 **Final**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Las chicas habían recogido todo y esperaban a su maestra sentadas en los troncos junto a lo que ya había dejado de ser una fogata. Neherenia desvió la mirada hacia los puestos que ocupaban la calle antes de la playa, pero en cuanto vio que su maestra se acercaba a ellas se levantó haciendo que las demás notaran que Haruka estaba por llegar.

Al llegar Haruka observó de derecha a izquierda. Esmeralda, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Usagi y Neherenia. Había llegado a esa playa a inicios de mes con ocho… y esta tarde de 24 llevaría a seis de ellas a lo podía convertirse en una muerte segura. Aun no estaba segura de esa cruzada, pero sabía que no había tiempo para planear algo mejor que lo que sus alumnas habían pensado en cuestión de horas y el hecho de que aceptara la idea, era la mejor prueba de que confiaba en cada una de ellas.

—Vamos. —les dijo y las miró tratando de memorizar sus caras y los mejores momentos que pasó junto a ellas.

 **.**

 **.**

Las guie hasta los callejones donde cambiamos nuestras ropas y preparamos nuestras escobas. Cada una ya tenía un talismán para protegerse de la magia negra y un frasco de aceite que aumentaría su poder. Miré a Usagi… estaba segura de que ella había repartido los frascos de Junco a las demás por lo que ella no debía tener uno. Esa chica era hija de la gran Bruja Blanca, Selene… Su poder era tan grande como el de mi maestra Luna y junto con ella eran las únicas gemelas que habían nacido en esa cuna de brujas. Ambas habían encontrado a Par tipo Gatos y ambas tenían como fuente de poder a la luna. Sin embargo eran tan diferentes físicamente la una de la otra, que Luna había conseguido el título de la Bruja Oscura y Selene el de la Bruja Blanca.

Sin importar qué protegería a la descendencia de mi maestra. Se lo debía. Invoqué mi Kekkai y parada en mi escoba me elevé en el cielo ya oscuro. Tras de mí las chicas me siguieron y cuando todas estuvieron juntas, el recuerdo de cuando las reuní para salir de la isla me llenó. Aclaré mi garganta para hacer desaparecer el nudo que en ella se había formado.

—Sin importar qué suceda, deben recordar que su prioridad es salir con vida de ahí… Si por mí fuera jamás dejaría que sus manos fueran alcanzadas por la sangre, pero no hay opción. Intentaremos salvar a las nuestras con la unción… pero si ellas están perdidas no habrá más que liberarlas de su miseria.

Ellas parecían nerviosas ante mis palabras pero ninguna dijo nada cuando hice una pausa. Una parte de mi quería que alguna se arrepintiera y me pidiera permanecer aquí… pero ninguna lo hizo. A pesar de que el miedo hacía vibrar sus ojos, el honor y valor iluminaba su mirada.

—…Otra cosa que deben saber es que he borrado mi memoria. —Eso sí que pareció alterarlas— Con los chicos dejé un mapa. Así que si caigo en sus manos no habrá forma de que yo les diga cómo llegar a casa.

Me detuve nuevamente esperando a que alguna protestara pero ninguna no hizo.

—Muy bien… partamos ahora. —les dije sonriendo.

Me dejé caer en la escoba y lideré a las chicas en la dirección donde tendríamos una batalla. Una en la que haría de todo con tal de protegerlas.

 **.**

 **.**

El viaje duró toda la noche y casi toda la tarde del día 25 de octubre. Pararon en las afueras de un poblado cercano a donde los Paladín habían construido una propia ciudad. Descansaron dentro de un Kekkai. Haruka les había ordenado dormir y comer. Durmieron hasta casi medio día del 26.

Una vez descansadas y con el estómago lleno todas se prepararon para lo que vendría. Tomaron los talismanes protectores y los ataron a su muñeca derecha como si de una pulsera se tratara. Untaron en sus manos el aceite, frotaron suavemente y todas soplaron hasta que un destello iluminó sus manos. Éste cubrió sus cuerpos, todas observan como al dejar de brillar unos tatuajes aparecen en todo sus cuerpos. Incluyendo partes de sus rostros.

—No se preocupen, es algo temporal. Se desvanecerá cuando el aceite se termine… Las brujas con las que nos encontremos puede que tengan los mismos tatuajes, pero los de ellas serán rojos.

Las chicas observaron cómo en cada una sus tatuajes eran azules y negros.

—Vamos… —Haruka volvió a subir a su escoba, siendo seguida por las chicas— No duden en usar lo conjuros de sangre. Aquí es matar o dejar que te maten.

—Si. —respondieron en coro.

Ninguna de ellas invocó su Kekkai a pesar de que la oscuridad aun no cubría el cielo. Llegaron al lugar, un patio con solamente unos cuantos guardianes por lo que no fue problema para ellas el bajar. La primera en atacar fue Haruka.

—Shine. —susurró al caer tras dos de ellos y tocar sus cabezas.

Ambos hombres cayeron al suelo sin siquiera soltar un gemido de dolor. Frente a ella aun había cuatro guardias más y estaba por ir hacia ellos cuando Esmeralda, Ami, Makoto y Minako hablaron al mismo tiempo cada una frente a un Paladín.

—Korosu.

—Obore.

—Korosu.

—Kasai.

Haruka se sorprendió un poco, sobre todo al ver a Minako realizar un conjuro de sangre… había podido jurar que sería la última en matar. Las chicas se acercaron a su maestra.

—Creo que debemos quemar todo el recinto. —habló Ami.

—Hay por lo menos 30 Paladín aquí. —informó Neherenia al caer junto a sus compañeras.

—Revisé la finca que Mamoru y el par de Mako me dijeron… hay chicos de entre 8 a 16 años… Aproximadamente unos 20… les he puesto Estramoni y les he ordenado salir de aquí. —comentó Usagi. —También les borramos la memoria, ellos no podrán volver nunca aquí.

—Muy bien. Quememos este lugar antes de que nos vean y vayamos a esa cueva. —pidió Haruka.

Las siete se pararon en línea y extendieron sus manos. Al unísono todas pronunciaron el conjuro Kasai… y sus tatuajes destellaron en tono rojo antes de que las llamas comenzaran a consumir todo lo que encontraran a su paso.

—Yo me quedo… —anunció Esmeralda dando un paso al frente cuando los gritos dentro de lugar se escucharon—Crearé un Kekkai y usaré el Junco, si alguno tiene un dije no podrá usarlo.

—Mantente en el aire, lejos de su alcance. —ordenó Haruka aceptando su decisión y cuando ella partió las demás le siguieron.

Esmeralda subió también a su escoba pero no se fue con ellas. Sacó de entre su capa un frasco y vació el polvo en su mano. Cerró los ojos y sobre su mano un pequeño Kekkai comenzó a formarse, ella lo envió hasta el lugar en llamas evitando así que los Paladín salieran. Cuando el Kekkai cubrió todo el lugar mandalas verdes aparecieron sobre las paredes de la barrera.

Algunos hombres lograron salir del lugar en llamas pero se toparon con el Kekkai que impidió que huyeran.

 **.**

En el templo más arriba, oculto en la montaña, las demás llegaron y de inmediato un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos.

— ¿Cuántas?

—Hay por lo menos unas 6 con vida… —dijo Neherenia.

—Bien… sólo nos quedan 4 polvos de Junco para las barreras. Makoto vendrás conmigo. Quédense en pares… apóyense unas a las otras. Una vez asegurada una de las marionetas salgan… eviten a toda costa pelear con ellas. Su magia negra no puede ser revertida. Tomen esto.

Haruka les envió a todas unas cuantas semillas de Hinojo. Todas sabían lo que hacía el hinojo, por lo que sin pensarlo tragaron las semillas. Una barrera natural se formó internamente en ellas, una que evitaría que sus cuerpos fueran dañados por magia negra. El hinojo era una de las mejores defensas contra una Marioneta.

La primera en adentrase al templo fue Haruka que de inmediato despachó a los hombres que encontró a su paso, mientras que sus alumnas le cubrían la espalda. Tardaron en llegar más tiempo del que realmente le hubiera tomado, pero el encontrarse con Paladín que poseían dijes retrasó su paso. Dentro del templo, se encontraron con las escaleras y las cadenas que bajaban hasta lo profundo.

Haruka se arrojó después de trasmutar su escoba en una espada. Las chicas siguieron tras ella y una tras otras cayeron sobre una de sus rodillas. Las pocas velas que había por el lugar les mostraron el atroz panorama que las rodeaba.

Al final de cada cadena colgaba una doncella de hierro, la sangre fresca aun caía gota a gota de ellas en señal de que en su interior había alguien. Pero no solo eso, en una silla de agujas se encontraba sentada desnuda sobre esta la antes pelirroja Molly. Junto a ellas Neph, Itto, Ryu, Gurio y otros dos hombres mayores.

Neherenia y Ami, fueron las primeras en reaccionar y convirtiendo sus escobas en dagas las arrojaron contra Gurio y Ryu. Haruka se abalanzó hacia los hombres mayores y solo a uno de ellos logró tocar. Cayó al suelo de inmediato como los otros tantos a los que esa noche había matado. Usagi dejó un Kekkai sobre una doncella de hierro y se apresuró para cubrir la espalda de su maestra. Makoto dejo su Kekkai y atacó a Neph directamente. Minako por su parte permaneció atrás creando un Kekkai y aprovechando que las marionetas dentro de las doncellas de hierro, aún permanecían dormidas. Encerró a las tres restantes en una sola.

Haruka se abrió paso entre las peleas para revisar a su alumna, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por los tatuajes rojos pero estos no cubrían por completo su cuerpo. Agradeció en silencio por llegar a tiempo y sin más se giró para ayudar a sus demás alumnas creando un Kekkai que apoyara al de Minako.

—Parece que tendré que volver a matarte perra. —habló entrecortadamente Ryu sacando de su brazo derecho la daga.

—Obore. —gritó Ami encerrando a aquel falso Par, en una esfera de agua que no le soltó hasta que su ocupante estuviera muerto.

Usagi peleaba con el viejo que atacó a Minako cuando las marionetas se negaron a despertar por más que les ordenara. Neherenia había quemado a aquel que mató a Unazuki y había capturado a Molly y Haruka se adentró al Kekkai de Minako para matar toda la vida que aun moraba en las marionetas. Concediéndoles así el descanso y la paz que tanto anhelaban.

Neherenia apoyó a Makoto en su pelea contra Neph y Ami se unió a Usagi contra el padre y líder de los Paladín.

Haruka salió al momento que los gritos dentro de la barrera hicieron vibrar el lugar y todos cayeron al suelo cubriendo sus odios. Sus gritos reflejaban el dolor que les fue hecho y estos despertaron a Molly justo en el momento en que Makoto y Neherenia mataban a Neph.

El padre de éste, aprovechó la distracción y se desvaneció no sin antes gritar su última orden.

—Estas mujeres han matado a tu Akai ito, venga su muerte.

Los gritos de las marionetas se detuvieron y el Kekkai al no haber mal que encerrar se desvaneció. Esmeralda llegó junto a ellas informando que afuera ya no quedaba nada.

Las chicas se reunieron al encontrarse sanas y salvas sin notar que los tatuajes de Molly comenzaron a cubrirla por completo.

Su cabello ahora negro creció hasta más allá de su espalda y su piel blanca se volvió gris resaltando así el rojo de sus tatuajes. Molly se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el cuerpo inerte de Neph…

—Mi par… está muerto. —susurró mientras Haruka revisaba a sus alumnas minuciosamente.

—Bien… ninguna de ustedes está lastimada de gravedad. Iré por Molly y nos iremos.

—Lo han matado… —gritó Molly abrazando a Neph y llorando.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire hizo retroceder a todas, que sin poder creerlo observaban como su compañera y amiga se había perdido. No había vuelta atrás, Molly no podía ser salvada y esa era una realidad que no podían aceptar.

—Salgan… vuelvan a casa. —ordenó Haruka.

Molly se dejó ir por ellas siendo rodeada por llamas que se convirtieron en dagas que fueron arrojadas a todas.

—Kaze… —Haruka fue envuelta en una burbuja de aire que desviaron las dagas.

—Mizu… —Ami conjuró una barrera de agua que destruyó a toda daga que tocó.

—Kagami… —gritaron Neherenia y Usagi cubriéndose a Esmeralda y Makoto respectivamente.

—Mueran… Mueran… —repetía una y otra vez Molly.

Ante cada grito un nuevo grupo de dagas se creaba. Poco a poco el espejo de Neherenia y Usagi comenzaron a cuartearse. Makoto de inmediato sacó su escoba, jaló a Usagi y se elevaron pero Neherenia y Esmeralda no tuvieron la misma suerte, pues ambas fueron alcanzadas por algunas de las dagas aun cuando intentaron esquivarlas.

Haruka oraba dentro de su burbuja. Se levantó y aun cuando lloraba arrojó su espada.

—Kazekiri.

La espada salió de la burbuja hasta llegar al cuerpo de Molly. Cuando esta cayó de espalda Haruka deshizo su burbuja al igual que Ami su barrera. Haruka caminó hasta su alumna la cual sangraba por la espada en su pecho. Los tatuajes habían desaparecido de algunas partes, su pelo y piel volvieron a su color original y en sus ojos se reflejó el brillo de reconocimiento al ver a su maestra.

—Maestra… —susurró apenas audible.

—Descansa mi niña. Descansa. —Los ojos de Molly se apagaron y Haruka cerro sus ojos— Kasai… —los cuerpos tanto de Molly como del Paladín fueron calcinados hasta que solo quedaron cenizas.

Haruka tomó ambos dijes y los guardó. Se limpió las lágrimas y levantó para llevarse a sus niñas de ese lugar. Cuando dio la vuelta observó como todas sus alumnas estaban arrodilladas, preocupada revisó los rostros, contó los cuerpos. Solo había cinco. Asustada corrió hacia ellas con su espada en mano.

— ¿Qué paso?

Las cinco la voltearon a ver con lágrimas en los ojos y observó como todas tocaban el cuerpo que Neherenia abrazaba. Esmeralda tenía varias dagas clavadas en el cuerpo y claramente se podía ver que no respiraba. Se dejó caer de rodillas derrotada al ver que había perdido a otra de sus niñas.

 **.**

 **.**

Antes del amanecer habían ya destruido todo en ese lugar, no había rastro de nadie. Y el hombre que escapó, no fue encontrado. Se marcharon con la tristeza cubriéndoles el rostro y el dolor insoportable en sus pechos. Usagi había tratado las heridas de Neherenia y los tatuajes aún permanecían en ellas, no se borrarían hasta ese día al anochecer.

Aun así gracias a ellos y a Haruka, habían vuelto a la playa en la mitad del tiempo.

 **.**

No era ni medio día cuanto tocaron la puerta Zafiro. El hombre abrió no pensando encontrase con la mujer que un día atrás había desaparecido frente a él.

A pesar que ellas tenían el pelo revuelto y sus cuerpos aún estaban cubiertos por los tatuajes, la sangre seca, quemadas y heridas, Zafiro besó a Haruka antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

—Volviste… volviste. —La apretó más a su cuerpo, al ser consciente de que era observado por las alumnas recordó a los chicos y sin soltar a Haruka, gritó— Chicos… vengan.

De una de las habitaciones a la izquierda los tres Par salieron junto con Diamante. Al ver a las chicas, los tres corrieron hacia la puerta. Zafiro se hizo a un lado jalando a Haruka para permitir que las chicas corrieran al encuentro de los chicos. Ami y Neherenia entraron a la casa mirando el suelo. Ninguna tenía quien les esperara ahí por lo que en silencio se adentraron a la casa buscando el baño.

Diamante las guio hasta él y ambas entraron. Esa misma noche, todos durmieron ahí. Zafiro durmió con su hijo y los chicos se acomodaron en la sala. Mientras que las chicas ocuparon las camas. Usagi y Minako durmieron en un cuarto de invitados. Haruka y Makoto durmieron en la cama de Zafiro. Mientras que Ami y Neherenia usaron el último cuarto.

Pero Neherenia no podía dormir, se sentía impotente e inútil. Por lo que salió de la casa para pasear por la playa.

Observó cómo varias personas aún permanecían alrededor de una fogata pero no le dio importancia. Siguió caminando hasta meter su cuerpo hasta la cintura en el mar.

—No llegué a tiempo para salvar a Unazuki y por cobarde permití que atraparan a Molly e hirieran a Ami. Intenté compensarlo salvando a Molly pero no pude ayudarle… y perdí a Esmeralda. Debí haber sido yo y no ella. —gritó adentrándose al mar.

 **.**

Ami se dio la vuelta en la cama y al encontrarla vacía se asustó. Se levantó apresurada, tomó agua de la jarra en el cuarto y la arrojó al suelo sobre sus pies. Rápidamente rastreó a Neherenia y se desvaneció para aparecer cerca de ella.

 **.**

— ¿Qué demonios…? Hey…

—Déjame, quiero morir. Por favor déjame morir. —suplicó a quien la saco del agua.

—Neherenia… —gritó Ami corriendo hacia ella.

—Helios, hermano… vamos sácala. —gritó un chico rubio desde la arena.

—Neherenia. ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo? —la regañó Ami cuando el joven la dejo sobre la arena.

—Yo quiero morir. Unazuki, Esmeralda y Molly deberían poder cambiar mi lugar con ellas. —Ami no aguantó más y la golpeó.

La cachetada sorprendió tanto a los chicos como a la misma Neherenia.

—Deja de decir tonterías… ninguna de ellas querría eso. Levanta la cabeza y avanza sin olvidarlas… eso es lo debes hacer.

— ¿Creó que deberíamos irnos? —opinó el rubio.

—Lamento que vieran esto y agradezco su ayuda. —contestó Ami mirando al chico.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron los ojos del chico brillaron y Ami lo sintió. Más fuerte que la primera vez… lo que había sentido al ver a Ryu no se comparaba con lo que ahora sentía. Fue entonces que entendió, que por más fuerte que fuera la pasión de amor que los Paladín usaban… no se comparaba con el amor real.

Neherenia intentó pararse sin éxito siendo ayudada por Helios. Con los ojos llorosos le miró recordándolo de inmediato. Ambos chicos las acompañaron a casa alegando que así llegarían seguras. Antes de despedirse se disculparon y entraron a la casa extrañando su cercanía. Esta vez Neherenia pudo dormir aun cuando el dolor la embargaba. Las palabras de Ami se habían grabado en su mente y pensaba avanzar, sin importar cuanto doliera. Eso era lo menos que podía hacer para honrar sus recuerdos.

 **.**

Al día siguiente todos salieron a la playa por orden de Haruka.

—No nos iremos hasta el amanecer del 31, así que intenten superar esto. Sonrían… háganlo por ellas. —pidió tristemente.

Neherenia y Ami permanecieron en la arena observando al mar, mientras que las demás habían sido arrastradas por los chicos hacia el faro. Nuevamente se encontraron con los chicos de la noche anterior y a modo de disculpa les invitaron a comer a una fonda cercana.

Ami y Zoicite congeniaron casi de inmediato al igual que Helios y Neherenia. Los primeros se pasaron los últimos días hablando sobre historia y leyendas. Y cuando ella se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos y la verdad sobre ella, Zoicite dio como respuesta un beso que de no ser porque estaban en público, no hubiera terminado.

Neherenia tenía miedo y aun sentía que no merecía ser feliz. La culpa aun la atormentaba y por ello prefirió no decir nada. Lo que no planeaba era que Zoicite, el hermano menor de Helios le informara de todo. Helios al enterarse que partirían ese mismo día, corrió en su búsqueda pidiéndole que por favor le diera una oportunidad a lo que sentía por ella.

Haruka aún no hablaba y se mantenía alejada de Zafiro pero no así de Diamante, pues con este pasaba todo el tiempo. Haruka sabía por los Par de sus alumnas que él sabía todo pero aun así, Zafiro parecía no tener mucho interés en hablar con ella. La mayor parte de los días se iba temprano y regresaba ya noche. Ella sabía que trabajaba pero ahora parecía hacerlo más. Y justo el día que iban a partir, Zafiro llegó con un sinfín de maletas y bolsas.

—Zafiro…

—Escucha… yo creo que estamos viejos para seguir jugando y yo hace años que me cansé. Si tú no piensas preguntar siquiera ¿Si deseo o no ir contigo? No pediré tu parecer. Sólo te avisaré que Diamante y yo iremos con ustedes quieras o no. Además ellos me dijeron que hay una escoba extra y estoy seguro de que alguna me ayudará a no caerme de ella.

Haruka miraba sorprendida sin saber que decir ante las palabras del hombre que desde hacía diez años amaba. Bajó la mirada y caminó hasta él pegando su cabeza a su pecho.

—Te amo Haruka… lo hice desde hace diez años. Te busqué y lo sabes, pero durante tres años no puede encontrarte. Me casé con Diana por despecho y justo cuando me resigné a que no te volvería a ver… apareciste. No sabes cuánto deseé dejar esto e irme contigo, pero ella estaba embarazada y tú me evitabas. Después volviste a aparecer y aun cuando te dije lo que sentía, tú huiste.

—Te amaba tanto… aun te amo.

—Déjame ir contigo. —Diamante se metió entre ellos y pidió a Haruka que lo abrazara.

—Yo también quiero ir contigo… quiero que seas mi mamá.

Haruka lo besó en la frente y asintió respondiendo a la petición del niño que deseaba fuera suyo. Levantó el rostro y acarició la mejilla de Zafiro, jalándolo un poco para que él la besara.

 **.**

Los trece partieron hacia la isla, donde eran esperados por padres y tíos. Llegaron a casa durante la madrugada del último día del mes. Fueron recibidos por la Bruja del Tiempo, Setsuna, el oráculo. Con la ayuda de las mejores brujas en Cristalomancia, purificaron los cuerpos y almas de los recién llegados.

Una vez purificados, el oráculo pidió a las familias volver a sus hogares para que así los viajantes descansaran y se prepararan para el día 2 de noviembre. Ese día se oraría por el descanso de aquellos que murieron dándoles así un descanso eterno. La ceremonia de unión de Par se celebraría después.

Haruka presentó a Kunzite ante el oráculo cuando este ya se iba y le hizo entrega de todos los dijes que trajo con ella.

Minako fue recibida por su padres al igual que todas las demás. No así Usagi, quien fue recibida por su tío Jedite, su tía Rei y un bebé de no más de dos semanas.

 **.**

 **.**

—Ohhh, Hotaru es preciosa. —dijo Usagi tomando en brazos a la pequeña.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Qué tienes que ofrecerle a mi niña? ¿Crees que puedes protegerla? ¿Tienes hermanas, hermanos? ¿Familia? —interrogó Jed a Mamoru sin darle oportunidad de responder.

—Tío por favor… —supliqué sonriendo al ver a Mamoru tan nervioso como cuando la maestra le hablaba.

—Yo… Mamoru. Mi nombre es Mamoru. Tengo 21 años. Soy huérfano… mi única familia es mi amigo Motoki, que es pareja de la castaña… digo Makoto… y… y…—de pronto se rascó la cabeza y guardó silencio— ¿Cuáles eran las otras?

Rei se rio suavemente ante la reacción tierna del par de Usagi. Abrazó a su esposo haciéndole entender que no debía hacer más… por ahora.

—Vamos muchacho. Mi nombre es Rei y él es mi esposo Jedite ambos somos la familia de Usagi. Y ahora también la tuya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fin… ahora si jajajaja lo que sigue obviamente será un epilogo. Pero les pediré esperar un poco más. Deben recordar que tengo más historias que no puedo aplazar… realmente esta historia me tomo más tiempo del que pensaba así que espero no les moleste que la deje en pausa. No creo tardar más un mes en subir el ultimo capitulo. Espero que puedan comprenderme.**

 **Ahora sin más les dejo las palabras en japonés que utilice en este capítulo.**

 **Glosario Orenji.**

 **Shine…**

Muerte.

 **Korosu…**

Matar.

 **Obore…**

Ahogamiento.

 **Kasai…**

Incendio.

 **Kaze…**

Viento.

 **Mizu…**

Agua.

 **Kagami…**

Espejo.

 **Kazekiri…**

Cortavientos.

(Originalmente es el nombre de una técnica de espada, pero yo la utilice para llamar así a una espada viviente en otro Fic. Y creí que quedaría bien aquí. :P)

* * *

 **Ahora a contestar rw.**

 **Yeniiiiiiiii T.T como te extraño… pero sé que yo también te debo uno así que mejor no digo nada.**

 **Lunabsc…** jajaja lo adoro brujita, lo adoro. Es como el pan de cada día jijijiji. Pues no puedo contestar a nada de tus dudas ahora porque creo que todas fueron puestas en este capítulo jajajaja así que lo único que puedo pedir es que te guste jajajaja. Besos brujita cuidate mucho.

 **Ingridsilla….** Jajaja si creo que despues de poner a Neph como malo, debía haber un general bueno jajajaj. Aunque… jedite esta en la isla y es bueno ¬¬ mmm creo que debi poner a yaten. Jijijiji. Pues aquí ya vez que si hay futuro para ellos. Es que creo que haruka se esta convirtiendo poco a poco en una de mis senshis favoritas. Lo peor es que creo que esta desplazando a rei y a makoto de los primeros puestos jajajajaj. Este capitulo esta lleno de sangre jajajaja no tanta. Besos ingrid.

 **Mony…** hola chica. La trama hasta a mi me atrapo jajajaja se supone era uno y van 6 y no he terminado jajajaja. Imagina como me tiene a mí. Ella creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo vio feliz con ella y no quiso quitarle eso. Tal vez si luna no hubiera sido atrapada, podía haberla convencido de luchar por su amor. Jajaja a mi me encanta prepararlos jajajaja así que espero que las sorpresas en este capitulo te gusten y también que no te molestes por la espera. Besos.

 **Chat'de'lune…** jajaja no es mucha sangre pero si cenizas. Jajaja. Y llego a calcinarlos jajajaja. Jaja creo que con esto tendras mucho que contar jajajaja. 1. Cuando puse que la hija de mimet tenía 30? Si lo puse? No recuerdo… además la madre de Kunzite más o menos es de la edad de Luna y Selene. Y ambas tenían más o menos 30 cuando murieron hace 10 años así que tendieran más de 40 aprox.. haruka y rei tenían 16 cuando su maestra luna (madre en el caso de rei) fue capturada y ahora ambas tienen 26. Jajaa tengo complejo de Disney jajaja. Jajajaja besos linda.

 **Zakura Naiguino….** Gracias. Creo que en algún punto debía enterarse pero era casi obvio que haruka no se lo diría. Pues aquí tendras esa pelea jajaja. El videojuego fue educativo y si lo conoces sabras que algunas de los detalles fueron inspiraron por este. Mmm creo que el odio no necesita ser algo que se explique. Creo que es una pelea natural entre el bien y el mal, ellos como cualquier humano que ve algo diferente a el… se vuelve temeroso y lo destruye creyendo que hace un bien pero ni siguiera ve si esta bien o no. Otro de los motivos que podrían llegarse a entender es que la avaricia y el deseo de tener poder los convirtió en eso. Igual intentare incorporarlo en el epilogo. Muchas gracias a ti y espero puedas esperar por el ultimo capitulo. Besos.

 **Lithangel…** Mari.. mari.. Mariela. Las adora, pues digamos que él la encuentra a ella. Como dice el dicho "cuando no te toca, aunque te pongas. Y cuando te toca, aunque te quites" ese niño es un amor jajaja. No uso traductor. Yo estudie casi 4 años cultura oriental. Desde el idioma hasta la gastronomía. Se hablar y escribir japonés, básico de coreano y muy poco mandarín jajaja. Y unmei no hito significa hombre del destino o persona destinada. Y la curiosidad es parte de la esencia de esa niña. Jajaja buen punto el que tienes. El corazón no nos engaña nosotros lo ignoramos. Y creeme el amor verdadero existe. Es como tu dices, puede ver días tristes y días felices pero ambos forman el lazo que los une. Si crees amar a alguien por que te gusta cómo eres tu, o lo que el ve en ti. por te compre cosas, pro que te haga sentir bien contigo misma o por una razón yo en lo personal siento que no es amor real… yo creo que el amor real es cuando no sabes que o por qué quieres estar con el, cuando no encuentras una razón para desear estar a su lado. Creo que si encuentras una razón no es amor. Jijiji ya me desvié también jajaja. Haruka es haruka jajaja eso es como decir que usagi es usagi. No sabe todo por completo y jajaja galán donde? Jajaja. Si eso es una buena razón de que la saque a tema. Ella cree que zaf ama a diana. Jajajaja pro que soy mala, cruel y despiadada y en palabras de chat' soy la nieta de Hitler jajaja. Esa es una de las razones por las que rei preparo tantos frascos para la que en realidad es su prima. Si, recuerda que la madre de usagi murió cuando atacaron la isla y si luna que es la que sabía la ubicación de la isla fue capturada la historia concuerda… hay una unión entre esos sucesos. En una guerra no llegas y preguntas quien es o que hacen ahí… ellos solo mataban y mataban. No he pensado en eso, pero supongo que no puede irse o no quiere irse. Si lo sintio, en este cap dice por que siguió adelante. Eso tambien es contestado en este cap. Ella cree que no puede tenerlo, eso no significa que no pueda. Jajaja kun es el remedio que el doctor le recetó a minako. Yo tampoco jajaja pero no queria ponerle un par de origen malvado. Queria un bueno y sailor moon no tiene muchos jajajaj. Así que dije ¿Por qué no pegaso? Si helios, el vive en los sueños que son representados como un espejo dentro de los cuerpos y Nehe fue enserrada en un espejo jijiji queda jajaja y de ahí salió. Jajajja. Es muy sobreprotectora con sus pollitas jajaja es una buena mama gallina jijijij. Todos viendo a las chicas en vez de sus platos jajajaja. Creo que eso ya lo mencione arribita jijinini así que me lo brinco. Claro que confía, si lo ama. Jajaja muy celoso, no quiere ni que la llamen por su nombre jajaja. Estan en el mismo barco así que, no les queda de otra más que remar a la par. Por eso cambiaron la edad a 18. No. El no tiene nada que ver… pero igual ya leíste en el cap. Además la abuela de él es mucho pero mucho más vieja que las brujas en la isla. Hay gracias por el permiso jajaja. Pero te dire que este capitulo lo termine el mismo día que subi el 5 así que no lo necesite jajajaja. De hecho por eso me rei mucho con tu rw jajaja yo estaba así de "no mames… si supiera jajajaja" jijijiji. Sobre todo con lo de molly. Ahora si te dejo muchos besos y antes de que pienses en reclamarme el que tarde tanto en subir el epilogo te recuerdo el ultimo capitulo de volver a amar… así que solo piensa que es lo que debe seguir y aguanta vara. Jajajaj besos. Jijijiji hay que linda soy tan cruel y chantajista jijijiji.

 **Miriam Ortiz…** hola Miriam, gracias. Aquí tienes un final para la pareja jajaja de la cual mi super editora me dijo que parecían ser los principales de la historia en vez de usagi y mamoru jajaja. Creo que yo tambien pienso eso jajaja. Espero te guste y te pido perdón y paciencia para el próximo.

 **Ren-chan91…** ren tu sabes que los dramas son como el agua de diario jajajaja. No puedo vivir sin ellos jajajaja. Y menos por que en esta temporada hay un drama chino, dos coreanos y un taiwanes que sigo. Sobre todo por que en cada uno hay un super junior actuando jijiji y es la primera vez donde todos no aparecen como el protagonista del que se enamoran sino como miembros de la Friendzone jajajaja algo que nunca había pasado. Te daría el mio pero no tengo otro T.T soy la nieta de Hitler. Una de las más grandes genocidas, soy como lelouch vi britannia…. All Hail Lelouch… T.T amor mio… por que tenias que morir? Tu filosofia de vida, es como una religion para mi… ¬¬ hay creo que eso fue muy fuerte… Bueno creo que mejor le cambio a que su filosofia de vida es un ejemplo para mí. Sus frases como _" las únicas personas que pueden hacer daño, son aquellas que están dispuestas a hacerse daño a sí mismas" "nuestro mundo no puede ser cambiado solo con palabras bonitas" "los dispuestos a dispar deben estar dispuestos a ser disparados" "si el rey no se mueve sus súbditos no le seguirán" "un amigo es un enemigo que aún no te ha atacado" "cuando sea más importante tu meta que tu vida, estarás preparado para cambiar el mundo" "llegara un momento en que se tendrá que seguir derramando sangre para que la sangre ya derramada no sea en vano" "¿Qué harás cuando exista una maldad que no puede ser derrotada con justicia? ¿Derrotaras a la maldad con maldad? O admitirás que tu justica decae ante la maldad" "El hecho de que el fuerte mate a otro sin compasión y con crueldad al débil… es imperdonable e injusto"_ e incluso la frase al inicio es una frase de él. Mi amor platónico. Ok me desvié demasiado. Jamas mataria a haruka… creo que podría matar a serena…. Espera eso ya lo hice… bueno entonces mataría a darien…. Espera eso tambien lo hice… ok mataria a cualquier menos a haruka y zafiro. Ohhh tengo otras que quiero mostraste jajajaja. Yo espero también leer las tuyas pronto. Besos ren. My EvilBaby.

 **Coneja…** Hola… atracción es poco jaajaja. Y claro que son sus parejas solo que me gusta hacerle de suspenso jajajaja. Espero te guste como quedo y que puedas esperar un poco para el epilogo. Besos.

 **Selene 333…** hay niña de verdad espero que estes comiendo bien y no chatarra. Te mando muchos besos y recuerda lo del té que te recomendé. Besitos, muchos besitos y bendiciones.

 **Bueno por ahora es todo. Espero que me puedan comprender y me tengan paciencia. Les recomiendo el fic de yeni reid w. la cual es mi gran y super editora y una muy grande amiga y hermana de ff. Besos y el 4 de nov me toca actualizar mis otras historias así que espero leerla pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola… por fin he podido concluir una historia que sinceramente me enamoro. Fue una idea fugaz que vino a mí y se convirtió en algo que no pude controlar. Realmente me hubiera gustado tenerla en un momento donde no tuviera alguna otra historia, porque entonces podía haber hecho algo mejor con ella.**

 **Bueno antes de que empiecen a leer les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi. Pero la historia si me pertenece al 100 por ciento.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Orenji Moon**

* * *

 **.**

 **Epílogo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

La madrugada del dos de noviembre la isla estaba llena tanto de duelo, como de júbilo. Los cerezos en plena flor eran adornados por tul, blanco y negro, y junto a la gran fuente lunar el oráculo oraba.

—Odio empezar de esta forma una ceremonia de unión. —susurro el oráculo tristemente al ponerse de pie.

—Todos lo hacen cariño. —hablo un hombre abrasándola por la espalda.

—Tomoe… ¿Cómo esta nuestra niña?

—Preciosa como su madre. —comento antes de besar sus labios— Acabo de dejarla en la casa de Haruka.

— ¿Y los nuevos Par?

—Yo que sé. —contesto de mal modo haciendo reír a Setsuna.

—Sé que no te desagrada el chico, así que no te molestes en fingir. Parece un buen chico… no. Es un buen chico y lo sabes.

—Mi hija aun es una niña.

—Ami ya no es una niña…

—Para mí lo será siempre.

—Te amo Soshi…

Setsuna recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su Par y permanecieron abrazados hasta que las demás personas comenzaron a llegar al lugar.

Y cuando todos estuvieron alrededor de la fuente, la ceremonia comenzó.

Setsuna se alejó de Soshi en dirección a la fuente, mientras que él camino hacia el lado opuesto no sin antes dejar un beso en su mano. Ella entro a la fuente pero sus pies no tocaban siquiera la superficie del agua, en silencio todos observaron cómo su capa antes verde oscuro se volvía blanca. Extendió sus brazos y de sus manos salieron uno a uno de los dijes que Haruka había traído con ella.

Los dijes se elevaron y ella miro hacia el cielo, más allá de ellos. Coloco las manos en su pecho y tomo su dije, transformándolo en una esfera color granate. La esfera creció en sus manos y absorbió el color de los dijes, hasta dejar las piedras nuevamente trasparentes.

Una vez limpios del dolor y odio que sus portadoras sufrieron, un destello salió de todos menos uno. Ese, simplemente cayó al agua. Mientras que los otros esperaron a que el destello se apartara de ellos, fue entonces que siguieron al primero en caer hasta el fondo de la fuente. Los destellos no se extinguieron por completo después de que se alejaran de los dijes, rodearon a Setsuna. Danzando a su alrededor, hasta hacerse lo suficientemente grande como para iluminar entre todas el lugar.

El brillo fue tan fuerte en un punto que algunos tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos.

—Gracias… —se escuchó suavemente cuando las luces se fragmentaron hasta desvanecerse por completo.

La suave y cálida briza que prosiguió, lleno el lugar de paz y silencio.

Todas las mujeres del lugar y la mayoría de los hombres bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto y ahogo. Aun cuando muchas de las dueñas anteriores de los dijes no eran conocidas, el saber la forma en la que habían tenido que vivir. En pensar el dolor y sufrimiento que habían tenido que soportar, era suficiente para abrumar a cualquiera.

Después de todo, lo que ellas habían tenido que experimentar era algo que todos ellos temían. En todos los hombres, era un miedo que vivían cada vez que veían a sus pequeñas hijas… y el temor para las mujeres y niñas era igual. Era algo que no deseaban a nadie.

—Oraremos porque su alma vuelva algún día a nosotros y para que en esa nueva oportunidad, la vida les sonría. Hermanas nuestras, descansen en paz. —alzo la voz Setsuna haciendo a todos levantar la vista.

El silencio continuo durante un largo momento. No fue hasta que el oráculo señalara en la misma dirección en la que su Par estaba. Su piedra tomo la forma de un cayado, sobre el que su Par aterrizo convertido en Lechuza.

—Ahora que nuestras hermanas por fin son libres, comenzaremos con la ceremonia de unión de almas. —anuncio mientras que cerraba los ojos. Susurro unas palabras y frente a la fuente un círculo mágico apareció en la tierra.

Ante sus palabras, los presentes abrieron paso para que las aprendices y su maestra se acercaran hasta entrar al círculo.

Todas y cada una de ellas llevaban un vestido largo, negro, con un corsé de plumas blancas. Su capa, también blanca, cubría sus brazos y caía por su espalda hasta el suelo, sus sombreros estaban adornados con plumas y flores. En sus pechos resplandecían sus dijes y en su oído derecho un aro negro, mientras que en el izquierdo un pendiente largo.

Del lado contrario los Par caminaban en dirección hacia ellas. Igualmente vestidos, de botas negras cortas, pantalón negro y playera blanca. En sus hombros llevaban una gabardina negra que llegaba casi hasta el suelo.

Cuando se encontraron uno junto al otro, él oráculo levanto un poco su báculo y en el borde del círculo mágico, aparecieron cinco pilares. Cada uno en representación de un elemento. Con otro movimiento de Setsuna, varias luces salieron del agua bajo ella. Las demás mujeres alrededor imitaron la acción del oráculo. Pero de ellas no salió un báculo o una esfera… salió una luz como las otras y al mismo tiempo, todos los Par se transformaron.

Las luces ascendieron a casi un metro por encima de sus cabezas haciendo que miles de destellos cayeran como una lluvia de luz, sobre las nuevas parejas. Los forasteros miraban sorprendidos, tanto la belleza de las jóvenes a su lado como la hermosura del lugar. El sello bajo sus pies pareció encenderse y junto a él los pilares parecieron cobrar vida, cada uno brillando de un color.

—En esta noche…

Alzo la voz el oráculo, llamando la atención de los chicos que miraban las pequeñas luces que caían sobre ellos e iluminaban todo el lugar.

—No sólo frente a nosotros, sino frente a toda la vida en este mundo. Unirán más que sus vidas, se volverán un solo ser. Serán un solo corazón, una sola alma… recorriendo el camino de la vida, juntos.

Todos ellos miraban a Setsuna nerviosos mientras que las chicas la miraban con agitación. Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro al ver que en la mirada de todos ellos había amor… detuvo su mirada en el rubio de cabello largo que al percatarse de ser mirado fijamente paso saliva nerviosamente.

—En la vida y en la muerte… ¿Juran estar juntos para toda la eternidad?

Como respuesta los chicos giraron hacia la joven a su lado y entrelazaron sus manos antes de jurar en voz alta. Las chicas también giraron y frente a ellos juraron igualmente.

Con un suave movimiento de Setsuna, las luces bajaron hasta formar un lazo que atara las manos con las de sus parejas. Una vez atados de manos una vela blanca apareció en sus manos.

—Este lazo les ayudo a encontrarse y ahora les ayudara a permanecer juntos… y esta vela será la luz que iluminara su camino de ahora en adelante. —el lazo desapareció dejando en sus dedos anulares un anillo de oro.

Setsuna camino hasta estar completamente fuera de la fuente. Soshi y todos los demás Par volvieron a su forma original.

—Ahora deben hacer el ritual de traspaso. —anuncio Setsuna suavemente entregado a cada uno una canasta.

Las parejas sonrientes dejaron de mirarse entre ellos o de admirar sus anillos para poner atención a las palabras del oráculo. Cada una de las parejas observo los objetos que había en la canasta.

Se arrodillaron y escarbaron un pequeño hoyo sembrando ahí las semillas. Colocaron sus manos sobre la tierra y con un destello, un pequeño brote nació. Se levantaron y se dirigieron hasta el primer pilar. En el de aire dejaron un frasco de aceites aromáticos y tomaron de ahí un incienso. El siguiente pilar fue el de fuego donde dejaron su vela después de encenderla con el incienso que recibieron en el pilar anterior y de este recibieron una daga de plata. Al llegar al de metal ambos cortaron un poco su dedo anular y ofrecieron la daga recibiendo una copa en la que dejaron caer algunas gotas de sangre de ambos.

Por último se acercaron a la fuente y llenaron la copa con agua, mezclando así la sangre que antes habían depositado para después beberla.

La primera de todas en tomar fue Minako y al terminar de dar un trago pasó la copa a Kunzite que al pasar el primer trago dejo caer la copa y termino en los brazos de la rubia convertido en gato. La rubia sonrió pegando su nariz con la del gato blanco recibiendo una lambida de parte del su Par. Se alejó de la fuente para dejar pasar a Neherenia.

—Suerte hermano… —susurro Zoicite al empujar a su hermano cuando se quedó atrás.

Cuando Helios llego junto a Nehereina, la observo beber un poco y ofrecerle la copa. La tomo y respiro profundamente antes de dar un gran trago. Neherenia lo atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo.

— ¿Estas bien?... —pregunto preocupada— ¿Puedes volar? —ante esa última pregunta él cuervo batió sus alas y llego hasta su hombro— Que bueno.

—Vamos nosotros… —dijo dando un paso Zoicite.

Ami tomo de la copa y él sonrientemente bebió de esta. Todos alrededor esperaban pacientemente la forma que el joven tomaría, después de todo muchos pensaba que al ser su madre un oráculo su pareja sería una lechuza. Pero la forma que Zoicite tomo fue la misma que su hermano, Ami no estaba decepcionada a decir verdad estaba más bien aliviada.

La siguiente fue Usagi quien antes de tomar miro hacia un lado en busca de sus tíos. Bebió de la copa después de verlos y se la ofreció a Mamoru. Mamoru aún tuvo tiempo de limpiar el líquido que se derramo antes de convertirse en un gato. Usagi no alzo la mano para sostenerlo, en cambio se arrodillo y abrió sus brazos para que Mamoru saltara a su regazo.

La siguiente fue Makoto quien termino sorprendida al igual que todos observó como la forma de Motoki era un cuervo.

—Eso sí que es más novedad que lo de Ami… —susurro Minako.

—Al menos tú Par no fue una lechuza sino imagina como nos hubiera ido. —contrataco Ami.

—Oye.

—Cállense que aún no termina. —susurro Makoto al pararse junto a ellas.

—Pero el Par de la maestra es obvio un gato, ella es buena en ataque. —comento Minako.

—Pues Mako y Neherenia también lo son, y sus Par son cuervos. —opino Usagi.

—Igual que tu Usagi… eres buena con la curación pero tu Par es un gato. —comento Neherenia.

Los últimos comentarios causaron intriga por lo que al no estar por completamente seguras, miraron curiosamente el cómo su maestra ofrecía el cuenco al hombre frente a ella.

Cuando termino de beber todas parecían confundidas con el hecho de que Zafiro terminara como gato. Todas la siguieron con la mirada hasta que estuvo parada junto a ellas y al ver la mirada de reproche que les devolvió su maestra, miraron al frente.

—Las parejas han sido aceptadas y la primera transformación se dio con seguridad. —Setsuna se acercó a cada uno— Que el universo entero les sonría y proteja… —suplicó tocando a cada uno de los nuevos Par, y en cada uno le apareció un collar.

Se alejó de todos y desvaneció su cayado. Ante la acción todas las chicas pronunciaron la palabra Modore y todos los chicos volvieron. En su oído derecho colgaba un pendiente de oro.

Al término de la ceremonia, todos sonreían felizmente por las parejas. De corazón todos deseaban que fueran felices.

 **...**

El amanecer llego entre algunas risas y comida que había sido preparada para la ocasión. Los lugareños habían hecho sentir a todos la calidez y armonía que vivían.

 **.**

Los días de paz y tranquilidad continuaron después de eso y el próximo año a pesar de no haber un grupo de 18 años, la isla estuvo agitada con los embarazos que incrementaba la vida de la isla dando alegría y risa.

 **.**

Haruka a pesar de tener problemas con su embarazo se había visto recia a abandonar su posición como maestra, sin importar cuanto Zafiro insistiera e incluso sus alumnas... ella parecía no aceptar que podía hacerle más mal que bien. Fue ese mismo día en que todas sus alumnas la emboscaron, cuando el dolor en su vientre se intensifico tanto que había terminado inconsciente.

Al despertar había encontrado a Diamante hecho un mar de lágrimas por la preocupación y a Zafiro con lágrimas de alivio, al verla reaccionar.

Setsuna entro a la habitación y le ordeno retirarse. Ante una orden directa y siendo consciente de que podía llegar a perder a su bebe… Haruka acepto.

En menos de una semana Setsuna convoco a las brujas que no tuvieran hijas o estuvieran embarazadas, para así pedir a los elementos que la orientaran a elegir a la mejor para el puesto. Al no haber muchas mujeres con Par felinos y sin hijos, pocas fueron las presentes ante el oráculo en la noche de luna nueva.

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunto el peli plateado.

Como respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa de su amada, que se unió a las demás brujas junto a la fuente.

—No deberías venir en ese estado. —hablo Usagi mirando mal al joven a su lado.

—No me mires así… no puedo decirle que no cuando me lo pide tan dulcemente. —se quejó Helios mientras abrazaba a Neherenia desde atrás y ponía una de sus manos en su vientre levemente hinchado.

—Te daría el pésame pero creo que sufro del mismo mal… Auu… —se quejó su hermano al recibir un pequeño codazo de Ami, haciendo así reír a Motoki y Mamoru que también estaban presentes.

—Estoy mejor, las náuseas pararon gracias al remedio que me diste. —dijo sonríete la morena.

—Si... aun no entiendo cómo es que tu Par no es un cuervo. —menciono Makoto.

Usagi la miro en señal de regresale sus palabras.

—Sólo decía… a mí no me molesta que Motoki sea un cuervo. Yo era buena en ataque y también en defensa, pero tú eres exageradamente buena en defensa.

—Usagi, creo que debes irte ya y nosotras guardar silencio… Mamá y la maestra nos están mirando feo. —susurro Ami haciendo notar la mirada de muerte que les dedicaban ambas mujeres.

Usagi corrió apresurada parándose junto a Minako.

Después de que guardaran silencio, la ceremonia comenzó.

El oráculo pido una guía y orientación para elegir a la más capaz.

La mirada y algunos gemidos de asombro llenaron el lugar, cuando la elegida fue la menos esperada…

—Mentira… Yo. —exclamo asombrada Minako.

Ni ella misma podía creerlo.

A pesar de la sorpresa inicial. Minako fue recibida alegremente como la nueva maestra por todos, tanto por las madres como por las alumnas. Los días en la isla siguieron casi de modo rutinario. Pero completamente llenos de alegría. La siguiente salida de jóvenes brujas no se dio hasta el año siguiente, un pequeños grupo de dos chicas. Las cuales habían vuelto completamente a salvo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por fin me saque un peso de encima jajajaja… ok la única palabra que se utilizó en japonés fue Modore que significa cambia, vuelve o regresa. Ahora ya terminado el glosario Orenji paso a contestar RW:**

 **Miriam Ortiz:** Disculpa la espera pero la verdad es que no podía continuarla en ese momento, no podía atrasarme en las otras dos historias. Espero te gustara el final, besos.

 **Selene 333:** Eli no te preocupes, entiendo. Aun cuando no me agrada tanto lo de la comida chatarra ¬¬ compra barras de avena o cereales que puedas traer en la bolsa y no te roben mucho espacio, compra mejor yogurt o hasta jugos naturales… hasta verdura cocida o fruta picada, no se aquellos rumbos pero por los míos venden fruta picada en muchas esquinas de la cuidad U.U cualquier té está bien mientras te relaje un poco. Cuidate por favor, no me gustaría que te enfermaras… Borrarle toda la memoria a ruka ¬¬ eso es muy sádico… ¿Cómo crees que yo podría hacer algo tan feo? :P pues no todas regresaron pero no podía masacrar a todas… ¿O si? Ohhh si podía, pero no quería hacerlo jijiji aunque debo decir que Ami estaba en la lista negra al inicio. Jijijiji Zafiro y Diamante son un amor, yo amo a ese par, son personajes que jamás pude odiar… algo muy diferente de los kou jijijiji… espero te guste el final Besos y por favor cuidate.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Hola jajaja creí que la espada seria darle un buen taque jajajaja. 54 vaya ni yo vi que eran tan pocos T.T me siento decepcionada de mi misma y mis capacidades T.T como pudo seguir diciendo que soy pariente de Hitler? T.T …. Ok trauma en pausa…. La verdad es que la muerte era casi inevitable para ella y las demás, si bien cuando llegaron ella no estaba completamente perdida… estaba bastante susceptible después de tanta tortura y sobre que fuera su maestra quien la matara creo que es algo que yo preferiría. Jajaja si mola jajaja. 1 ahhh no lo he verificado T.T pero perdón por el error T.T 2 eso es en el epilogo osease aquí jijiji 3 jajajaja como me cambias jajajaja vos dices que soy cruel pero eso solo me dice que no has visto la serie de Soukyuu no Fafner o peor Darker than black los creadores de esas historias me hacen llorar a mi o el drama de I'm sorry i love you T.T no tiente masacre ni nada pero de verdad que el escritor me rompió el corazón con cada capitulo T.T Besos y espero te guste el final.

 **Lightangel:** Mari… Marie… Mariela. Se que te debo un rw pero sabes entre bloqueos no he tenido chanza T:T perdón. Se que no intentabas ofenderme o algo así, pero quería aclarar ese punto. Jajaja yo tampoco puedo decidirme por una, la verdad es que tu eres la culpable de que neherenia intentara homicidiarse debido a que te negabas a creerme cuando te decía que era buena. Pero al final pude agregarlo a la culpa que ella sentía y hacer de esa un encuentro entre helios y ella. La historia de Selene y Luna es gracias a que Yeni dijo que no podía dejar de mensionar a la madre de usagi, debido a que le di mucha importancia a ella en el primer cap. Eso es muy cierto, pero si la atrapaban no la iban a manipular de inmediato, primero iban a torturarle y eso daría tiempo a que las chicas llegaran a los chicos y luego a casa. Jajaja creo que la pelea se dio bastante apresurada pero me gusto y espero que todas tambien… jajajaja. Sip los mata… ¿no es genial? :P si son primas pero como rei y haru tenían 18 y usagi 8 ella escogio ser llamada tia en vez de prima… para que así la viera como una madre y amiga. Jajaja te digo que me reia mucho al leer tu rw cuando ya tenía todo escrito jajaja claro que este no lo tenía escrito… aduras penas puede terminarlo a tiempo. Pero si Esmeralda se nos fue, iba a ser ami pero creo que me hubieran ahorcado viva jijiji de hecho mako era otra de las que estaba en mi lista negra jajajaja. Pensé mucho si las liberaba o no pero al final termine por la opción más adecuada a mi y por eso las mate :P (imagina mi cara de felicidad al decir esto con una copa de vino en mi mano y una pipa estilo yuko en la otra) jajaja por ello inicie el capitulo con esa memorable frase de mi amor lulu (te amo lelouch eres mi numero uno) lo de minako es por algo que al final de este epilogo puedes ver. Jajajaja no te dolio tanto lo de molly. ¬¬ si la mato y la medio homicidio y ahora si las quieres ¬¬ las victorias siempre son amargas, si ganas algo debes perder algo. Es ley básica. Jajaja tipo guardian de la bahía jajajaj. Jajajaja recuerda que en la bolsa que llevan ellas cabe de todo jajajaja. T:T son tan hermosos creo que mi pareja favorita sera desde ahora Haru y Zafi yo los cree y los amo. Pues no los veas más jajajaja espero te guste el final de esta saga que me costo uno y la mitad del otro… :P

 **Lunabsc:** hola brujita, aquí esta el epilogo. El jefe pues se escapó… se dio a la fuga. O_o dos más…. Sacrosanto osito bimbo como podría hacer dos más T.T no puedo tanto brujita, tengo otras dos historias que ya me muero por terminar para respirar más tranquila… tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y recuerda que estas solo asesinas a las viejas y eso no lo puedo permitir porque si no las dejaría en paro y me matarían T~T te mando muchos besos y espero que te guste el epílogo.

 **Serenaortega:** hola gracias por los piropos jajajaja se que no los son pero los tomo así jajajajaja espero no haber tardado tanto, tuve un pequeño por no decir enorme super grande mega big… bloqueo mental pero pude terminarlo a la par de mis otras historias. Besos y espero volver a saber de ti.

 **Zakura Naiguino** : hola chica, aquí el epilogo que se encarga de cerrar con broche de oro esta historia loca. Espero te guste y seguir sabiendo de ti. Besos.

Ufff termine… así concluye la historia que me dio insomnio unos días debido a que no podía dejar de escribir y en otras ocasiones por que no sabía que escribir jajajaja. Aun no me creo que la termine (claro quitando el epilogo) en menos de un mes uff fue agotador jajajaja tanto para mi como para mi bella editora jijijiji. Empece a escribir el día 15 de noviembre queriendo tenerla lista para el 31 pero pronto me di cuenta que no podía ser el one-short que yo queria y debido a eso tuve que publicar cada dos o tres días un capitulo nuevo. Según me dijeron de los más largos que yo he hecho (en una historia de sailor moon) en mis fic. Se que esta historia da para más y más como muchas me lo mencionaron… y no niego que no me encantaría seguir por que aun hay muchas ideas de esta historia en mi cabeza, pero el tiempo realmente no me permite continuarla. Mi prioridad ahora es terminar los dos que tengo pendientes desde la era de las cavernas jajajaja y después seguir con otras las cuales espero sean muchas más y más.

 **Les agradezco todo el apoyo que me dieron y sobre todo la aceptación que la verdad fue más de la que yo esperaba. Ahora si me despido enviándoles un beso, abrazo y muchas bendiciones para todas y cada una de ustedes. Espero volver a saber de todas en un futuro. Mata ne.**


End file.
